


Saisons de la Chanson III

by evieva



Series: Saisons de la Chanson [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Knights, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, F/M, Female!Ringo, Gigolo!Ren, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King!Ootori, King!Saotome, Kings & Queens, Knight!Ai, Knight!Hyuga, Knight!Syo, M/M, Magic-Users, Magician!Reiji, Monk!Renmaru, Multi, Muses, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Prince!Otoya, Prince!Tokiya, Princes & Princesses, Princess!Haruka, Quartet Night - Freeform, ST☆RISH - Freeform, Slow Build, Sorcerer!Camus, Sorcerer!Cecil, Vizier!Masato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a place unlike any other, lived the Kingdom of Stars...</p><p>A tale once told of a land so filled with beautiful music that everyday was like a song. The Kingdom of Stars was a beautiful place, King Shining, and his queen made the kingdom a happy place. But, one tragic day, the Shining Queen passed away, and the music, it seemed, died with her. With one last song, the Shining King had shut the doors to his musical palace. Song was locked away, taken by a sorcerer of the southeast, and sealed somewhere no one could find...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Updates every Thursday!!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiver Sauvage

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER
> 
> Jeez...sorry everybody that I left hanging for over a _month_...I just got a new job, and I've been trying to finish some schoolwork, and oy oy oy....
> 
> BUT I made it, and I hope you enjoy the new chapters I'll be putting out. This is the finale, so I pray it won't be too confusing or something...I have a lot to cram into a few chapters...I might make an extra once its all finished...we'll see...
> 
> And just for heads up [THIS](http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSY6YEcYBwk1FMQtHmDdZOA9ywldARvSUMoFqYnTsiidlwtAyq0) is what the cave on the cliff-side looks like...you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.
> 
> Well, that's all for now! Enjoy!!!

What made Otoya stir was the cold. It was bitter, and it unforgivingly stabbed his skin again and again. He didn’t know why it was so cold, but he couldn’t open his eyes to check. They were sealed closed because the song in his head said so. A lullaby intent on only his slumber, in a sweet voice that touched Otoya’s heart. It was Princess Haruka’s voice. The red-head just knew it.

A dream dragged him deeper into sleep--something he didn’t recognize. Possibly a memory from deep within his brain, only to be brought to light by those who delve deep enough into their subconscious.

He was a baby, looking up into the loving eyes of a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and with his tiny, frails hands, Otoya reached for a strand of it. The woman who held him laughed lightly, and warmly, grabbing his hand in her fingers and squeezing it lovingly. The woman looked up at someone Otoya could not see. That someone appeared from behind the beautiful woman who held his hand. His eyes were soft and happy--crinkled a bit as a big smile grew on his face. Otoya felt himself smiling back.

The woman said something to the man that Otoya did not understand, and that world suddenly faded.

Otoya woke up in a strange house. He was laying on the dirt floor, just inside of the doorway that was shutting behind him, though no one was there to shut it. He was now a little older, able to stand on his feet and walk around. He wasn’t certain where he was now, or how he had gotten there, but he explored the new area freely. He felt he had gained a lot of strength since the previous vision and found himself climbing on top of a counter in a small kitchen. When he was situated at the top, he pushed open the small window. It was nighttime, and the stars would have been sparkling like they usually did if there hadn’t been a billowing cloud of smoke that covered the night sky.

Faceless people were running up the street, carrying bundles of things and dragging their children along with them. The redhead glanced around outside, and to his left he saw a large fire eating away at the houses next door. His eyes widened at the sight, and he knew he had to get out of that house.

He dragged himself out the window, where he promptly hit the ground with a _thump_. He began to cry because it hurt, but he stopped when he was suddenly swept up into someone’s arms and carried away. It was an old woman, and Otoya clung to her shirt like a life vest.

When he opened his eyes next, he was in the woods, still being held by the woman who saved him from the fire. He heard whispering's as his hair was pet gently.

“You have to give him to a knight--it’s not right to keep him.”

“Yes, how would he get here anyway? You mustn’t keep him.”

“You see his hair, do you not? He belongs to the king!”

“I know. He’s just scared. Give him a moment.” She looked into his face, and Otoya somehow knew she was smiling. Everyone seemed like they were faceless, for the boy could not make out one defining feature. Someone touched his arm, causing him to jump and pull away. He tucked himself into the old woman as he looked at what scared him. A little girl, possibly younger than he was, stared at him. Then she laughed.

“Your hair is funny!” She pointed, and Otoya put his hands over his head, a little embarrassed.

“What about yours?” He retorted back to the faceless girl. Her hair was flaming orange.

"If you're scared, my grandma taught me a song. She said to sing it if there are monsters nearby." The little girl smiled. She began humming a small song. " _Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._ " Otoya smiled, for the girl's voice was sweet and calming. Something caught the boy's eye. Something shining above the girl's head.

A blinding light flashed and Otoya was back in the King’s garden, racing a cloud with Haruka. Their laughter echoed as they aged and Haruka became clouded with colorful smoke that pillared into a tornado-like shape until she disappeared, leaving Otoya nothing but an empty field, and a golden crown that sung with an eerie metallic ring.

Otoya gasped awake, pushing against something that held onto him. Someone has him by the legs and, before he knew it, he felt himself falling backwards, and suddenly realized what was going on. He was being carried on someone’s back.

“Woa-ah!” They both shouted in unison. Otoya groaned, as a tree root was jammed into his back roughly. He looked up to see someone with blue hair and familiar face looming over him. The redhead immediately recognized him as the Prince of Tenor--the one who stole Princess Haruka from Shining castle. He furrowed his brow in anger. What was he doing carrying him on his back? Last thing he could remember, Otoya was being taken to see the Raging King...had he passed out between that?

Otoya’s hand immediately went to draw his sword, when he heard Haruka’s voice from right next to him. “Are you two quite alright?” She kneeled next to Otoya’s head as Ichinose lifted himself away from the young swordsman. He sat up, rubbing his back.

“Haruka? Wha--” He looked around quickly, gauging his surroundings. They were in Echo Forest, going by the low hanging branches and pale bark of the wide-trunked trees. The boy’s eyes settled on the blue-haired prince again, and he squinted angrily. “What are you doing here?” Otoya stood to full height, although he still wasn’t taller than Ichinose. “You’re the one who got us into this mess.”

“He’s helping us now, Ittoki,” The princess grabbed Otoya’s arm, making his heart skip a beat. He looked at her, her eyes glimmering happily. “I’m glad you’re okay…” She smiled, and Otoya could’ve sworn that, at that very moment, that small gesture meant the world to him. He knelt before her, holding her hand in his. He didn’t say anything, praying that Haruka could hear him anyway. How grateful he was that she was alive and well still.

When he stood again, he turned back to Ichinose, who waited patiently. He had an air about him--something that reminded Otoya of his time in the castle back home. A sense of humble superiority. Something like what Haruka had, except more quiet. Otoya decided long ago to trust the Princess's decisions and judgments above all others. She had rescued him from his captor like he was supposed to do for her. If he wasn't capable of even that, then he needed a way to make amends for his foolish mistakes. His honor was on the line. Learning to trust the Prince of Tenor as the princess seemed to be a start. 

“How can I trust you?” Otoya questioned. The prince seemed a bit taken aback by his words. He possibly found that the redhead had a point, for he looked down, pondering. A small, black cat meowed from below him, and he moved to remove one of the belts from around his waist as if instructed to. He pulled out Princess Haruka’s sword that was given to Otoya by Tomochika back home in the palace.

“Where did you--?”

“What I did before was a mistake…” Ichinose leaned down to pet the cat that rubbed his calf. “I was...confused...I wanted my world back, so I took the first opportunity to get it.” He stood once more, and bowed before Otoya, offering his sword back to him. “I pray to restore my honor through the values of the princess, and hope to start again. As allies.”

The redhead looked down at the sword brought before him. He took a deep breath, then placed a hand on the sword. He wished he wasn’t so nice. He wished, in some way or another, he could get back at the Prince for his wrong-doings. He hated him for taking Haruka away, and he hated him more for convincing her that he was trustworthy. But there wasn't a thing to be done about it now, for Otoya had wandered into this situation without forethought, and he was stuck with the idea that there may be no need for revenge. He couldn’t think of any way to do it, anyway. He wasn't cruel-hearted like any of the rulers of this land. And his naturally kind heart made sure of that. “Bygones.” He said, finally.

Ichinose glanced up, surprise apparent on his face. He must have been thinking about how he would apologize when Otoya finally woke up. He probably figured Otoya was the type to never forgive and never forget; like everyone else in this land. But he was under the wrong impression. Otoya smiled gently at the prince. “Let’s just--do our best to get along, for I trust in my princess’s judgment more than I trust my own."

“Yes, of course,” Ichinose straightened himself. Otoya clipped his sword back around his waist, stretching his back. He turned to Haruka, who was now holding the small black cat that was, for some reason, part of their company. The cat stared at him, and the redhead pet his head.

“What’s his name?” He asked, also kind of wondering why there was a cat coming along with them.

“Oh, you’ve met before…” Haruka’s sunshine smile joined the world again. “Just not in this way. This is Aijima Cecil, my teacher.”

“Oh!” Otoya threw his hand away from the cat’s head, much to the disappointment of Aijima. “I’m sorry, I didn--” He stopped himself. “Why...is he a cat..?”

“Huh?” Haruka looked at him in a dazed sort of way. “O-oh...well...come to think of, it, I’m not certain...he’s just been this way since I met him.”

Aijima purred.

“It’s just how his magic works.” Ichinose said from behind them. They both turned to look at him, their faces inquiring what he meant. He tensed a bit at their expectant faces. “Well...when he uses too much power, his form resorts to something that he cannot use anymore. He'll...change back soon."

"Ohhh..." Otoya and Haruka said in unison.

"That's a bit strange."

"It's a curse." Ichinose said. "He'll resort back to his normal form in…a few hours. Maybe days. It’s hard to tell sometimes. In the meantime, I think we should make camp. It grows dark as of now, and I do not think it wise to be wandering the forest with the creatures that thrive here."

"Yes, you're right..." Otoya glanced around. He knew where they should make camp; it was just a matter of finding it. "Wait here a moment." He trotted off into the dark trees, a few protests sounding from behind him. He waved them off. Otoya knew what he was looking for, so it shouldn't take too long.

He stepped lightly into a clearing of trees, gazing around the area, and tapping his fingers on his sword when he saw it. The most important thing they needed for camp in these woods. He traced his way back to where he left his companions, and gestured for them to follow. "It's this way. There's a small clearing a few yards from here where we should make camp."

"We should stick to that path." Ichinose stated.

"No, no, no...that'll get us killed." Otoya waved his hand in a 'shoo' kind of manner. "Trust me."

Aijima jumped from Haruka's arms and trotted up next to Otoya. He meowed and started along the route Otoya trekked into the forest. He smiled. "Come along, my lady." He reached out a hand. Haruka looked up at the prince as she took it.

"I fully trust Ittoki, my prince." She said with a smile. Haruka held on to the redhead's hand while Otoya guided her to their sleeping spot, Ichinose following reluctantly behind.

When they settled in their spot, Otoya explaining where and how the prince should get fire wood, they warmed themselves around it. Otoya took pride in his knowledge of the forest. Maybe he _had_ learned something after all.

"Is anyone thirsty?" The ex-gardener asked after he felt warm enough.

"Oh, yes, I'm parched!" Haruka smiled, shrugging her shoulders up in an innocent manner.

"Prince Ichinose; may I have your knife?" Otoya offered a hand. Ichinose looked at it for a moment, then reached behind him.

"Yes, but may I ask why? The last time I gave one of you a knife, you sliced your hair off." He raised an eyebrow at Haruka who giggled bashfully.

"Yes, I did wonder about that..." Otoya said, taking the knife. "Be assured it is nothing to do with hair."

The young man stepped up to the tree he selected their campsite for, it's trunk all twisted and mangled with a few branches to make it even somewhat resemble an actual tree. He snagged one of the large leaves of the strange tree from its higher branches, and curled it up so it resembled a cup. When he was satisfied that it could hold liquid, he stabbed into the plump trunk and wiggled the knife a bit, making sure to hold the make-shift cup beneath it. Water poured from it, filling the cup instantly. "There, you see? This is why I chose this spot."

"That's wonderful, Ittoki!" She grinned at Ichinose, who nodded back at her. Otoya smiled, handing her the water.

"There's...actually a lot I know about this forest..." Otoya explained, reaching for a second 'cup'. "I lived here with four other travelers for a few months, so..."

" _'Lived'_?" Ichinose seemed hardly able to believe it. "I've only crossed through part of it...how did you manage to survive?"

"My friends. They knew the ins and outs of this forest by heart. I just followed and watched and learned." Otoya pulled the knife from the tree, and the trunk sealed shut almost immediately. The redhead put a hand over the new scar on the plant. "It's actually not so bad."

Ichinose scoffed, drinking the water he was given.

"I think that's wonderful, Ittoki." Princess Haruka said. "You've...changed since last I saw you. You carry yourself differently."

Otoya smiled widely. "As do you, my princess."

 

* * *

 

Chaos in the castle of the Shining King. Chaos from the news of the princess’s escape. Chaos from the theory that she was seeking revenge on the Kingdom of Stars. Chaos from search parties sent out to find her. Chaos from the sightings of a giant beast seen in the sky. Chaos in the minds of those who knew what those signs meant.

Masato sighed, trying to clear his head of the distractions that kept him from his peaceful meditation. He had been sitting in his cell, cross-legged and sleepless for three days. Nothing he tried blew the clouding thoughts from his mind, every single one grumbling and demanding his attention. But he could not give them any. If he did, he feared he lose his mind. Not a thought brought him any comfort nor warmth into his cold prison.

For the first time in two years, he wished to be home. Back home was always peaceful. And a waterfall lived rather close to his grounds where he would often travel to think.

And for the first time since he left, he regretted his decision.

If he thought about it, there are many reasons why he regretted leaving. The most prominent being the darkest cloud in his sky. The ones whom thunder rang with the name of the man he fell in love with.

Yes, he was not afraid to admit it any longer. Masato had fallen for that gigolo's tricks like a starving dog would scrounge for a meal. It occurred to him that it may have happened too quickly; that the feelings he developed were not but lust and loneliness. He had considered these ideas greatly, but none sounded as correct as...'love' did.

Now he realized how foolish he had been. There was no way the serenader felt the same way. He had probably batted off hundreds of suitors who clung to him like flies on honey. Masato had not been so foolish as to put all his faith into that swain's hands, but he was very close to doing so. He was almost completely submerged in the sticky, red nectar of the beau's 'love'. And he would have drowned in it too if didn't come to his senses.

The sound of the prison door creaking open yanked Masato from his thoughts. It was probably another guard coming to question him for the fifth time. He had already told them everything he knew, so they had no reason to detain him further. As far as he could tell he was being held under false pretenses. He just wished to be released so that he could leave this Kingdom forever.

"You have a visitor." The guard said when he reached Masato's cell. He didn't look up to acknowledge the guard or to ask whom it could be. He knew who it was.

A shuffling of clothes, the sound of a chair being dragged in front of his prison, and then silence. Masato tried to concentrate on only the dripping of water that echoed throughout the hollow cage he was kept in. He didn't wish to hear a word out of the visitor's mouth. He didn't want to listen, for he feared he'd lose all composure and breakdown before him, begging for him to help. That was how shattered he was. That was how desperate he was to believe that the only person he thought ever to care for him was actually genuine. But he could not afford to believe that--Ren’s action’s had proven to him that he only ‘loved’ him for Saotome’s gain. Not his own, and certainly not Masato’s.

“Are you warm enough? It is getting cold as winter slowly creeps upon us.” Ren’s voice sounded dry. Humorless. Masato could tell he was struggling to find words. “I could get you more blankets, if you so desire.”

Masato remained silent, though his ears betrayed him in listening to the gigolo against his pleas for disregard. He knew if he did listen, the honey-tongued visitor’s voice would crush his heart like it did every time he heard it. And it did. Oh, how he missed it.

He heard Ren sigh deeply before saying: “I’d like to...I’d like to hear you speak, Masa…”

The vizier turned his head at the sound of his name, gazing at Ren sharply. He was wearing a cloak over his rich rose-colored v-neck shirt. There must have been a million feelings that flooded into the blue-haired, barely identifiable at their rate of passing. A lot of them found their way to his eyes in the form of tears. He gritted his teeth, snapping his eyes shut before turning away once more.

“Please say something.” Ren sounded frustrated.

“There’s nothing to say.”

He could hear Ren sigh with relief, as though a weight had been lifted from him. Masato wished to mirror the action. There was nothing more that he wanted than to speak with his love. It would have destroyed him completely, inside out, if he had stayed silent. He wasn’t certain why, but even if he didn’t say anything, keeping the gigolo in the dark, no matter how much he hurt and confused Masato, would be worse than rotting in his cell for the rest of eternity.

Ren sat hunched over in his chair in silence for a moment, seeming to be shuddering. Masato wondered if he was crying, but when he looked up, his face was still and serious. “I will make this right.”

“Will you?” Masato replied, spitefully.

“Yes.”

“What will you do?” The vizier conjured up his remaining composure, sitting up straighter and breathing through his nose. “Go back to your owner like the dog you are and beg for your toy back?”

Ren didn’t say anything for a moment, obviously taken aback by Masato’s sudden retaliation against his want to help. He took a breath, aghast. “I-I’m not sure I understand. Are you...are you still mad that I did not assist you before? Because--”

“It’s not about that.” The vizier looked to the redhead, torch-light gleaming behind him, and lighting his face divinely. “It’s about what it’s proven. That you’re so far under the thumb of _that king_ you’re too afraid to…” Masato paused, not wanting to say what was on his mind.

“‘To’ what?”

“Love. Sincerely. I had my doubts about you from the beginning. I’ve _known_ of your insincerity even _before_ we met.” The blue-haired was now standing from his small, wood cot and stepping toward the bars of his cell. “And yet, despite my knowledge of your weakness, I have still fallen victim to...your games.”

Masato studied Ren’s face, the naive part of himself recognizing the gigolo as a creature of comfort and warmth. The sensible blinding the other to only see a man of deceit and hurt. Ren’s eyes looked over the vizier through the bars of the cage, they swimming with what Masato assumed to be regret.

“I...I understand that--” He tried.

“You cannot fathom what it feels like.” Masato turned away from Ren, the gesture paining him to his core. “You’re always on the opposite end--the one who wins. How does it feel? How does it feel to know you control me? Do you feel proud? Do you actually _feel_ anything? Do you--” He wanted so desperately to ask the question that lingered in his throat. _Do you even love me?_ He needed the answer like he needed breathing. But his pride got the better of him, biting down on his tongue until he tasted blood.

He was shaking, his hands curling into balls so tight his nails were digging into his skin. “Leave my presence. I wish for you not to return.”

“Yes, master…”

When he heard the door to the jail squeak open and shut once more, Masato’s knees finally gave out. He collapsed to the floor, stricken completely by the words that ran from his mouth like sickly, black water. He recalled a time when being on his knees meant something different. When he was so afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control his feelings for Ren that he could barely stand. Now, it just felt like defeat. Sorrow.

He covered his face with his hands, doing his best to breathe. Breathe. Maybe breathing would help to loosen the knot in his chest. Tangles and tangles of emotion built up from years of lonesome self-pity finally pulled tightly in drawn contortion by the fingers of the only man Masato chose to give himself to. Left alone once more to wallow in the constant regret of his love.

 

* * *

 

Syo awoke, morning light shining directly into his eyes, and warming his face. He groaned, turning so his eyes were hidden by the soft skin of the person he laid on.

_Wait, what..?_

Syo sat up, looking down to find Natsuki beneath him, sleeping soundly. He was (as Syo suspected and dreaded) naked from head to toe. Where were his clothes this time?

A sharp pain in his shoulder served as a reminder of what happened. He gripped it as memories flooded back into him. Sir Mikaze, Natsuki turning into a dragon, his wound from his sword fight against the greatest knight of his generation. But there was something strange about the wound...it was bandaged up tightly by a cloth the small blond recognized as…

Natsuki's shirt.

Strange. He did not recall bandaging his wound the night before.

Syo stood and looked around to answer the question that poked at his brain. _Where are we?_ A strong breeze hit him suddenly, knocking him off balance. When he regained it enough to look up properly, he finally noticed where he was.

A rocky ledge on the edge of a mountain.

He screamed.

Natsuki woke then, jumping up and looking around, alert and seemingly prepared to run. “What? What is it, Syo?” Another breeze swept through, ruffling his long blond hair.

“We’re--we’re so high!” Syo clung to the rocky-mountain side like a life-raft.

Natsuki glanced down over the edge of the ledge, then giggled. “Yeah, we are. What are we doing up here?”

“You tell me!” Syo scuffled toward a wider part of the ledge that opened to a cave. “ _You_ brought us here!”

“I did?” Natsuki looked down at himself. “Was I sleepwalking again?”

Syo grunted, situating himself at the entrance of the cave, heart-pounding loudly in his ears. He didn't like this situation one bit but he supposed it was better than some muggy swamp, or some place colder…

The short knight began to remember completely what happened, the memory seeming to hide itself away in the crevices of his brain as if it were too afraid to be there. “You know--you don’t have to pretend like…” He sighed, not being able to look at Natsuki properly and seriously with wishing to hide his (no doubt) red face. “Look--just find your clothes. I wish to speak with you.”

 

When Natsuki found his clothes (actually, just his pants) and covered himself, Syo told him he'd scout the area a bit to see if they were tracked here. The knight waved off Natsuki inquiries about Syo’s wound, saying that it was alright and nothing to worry about.

After a bit of a scuffle getting down the rocky ledge, Syo walked a bit into the forest surrounding the mountain. He recognized where they were by the trees. They were tall and wide, their branches hung low, and the bark was a pale white. They must be just beyond the Permafrost Mountain’s, going by the warm Foehn winds blasting over the top of it. He was grateful they did not end up on the other side of Permafrost Mountain, where he would have likely froze to death.

After not finding any signs of humans, nor human activity, he rejoined Natsuki at the top of the ledge (which he did not like) but he decided it was safer up there than on the ground. They wouldn’t be too easily spotted or found from the cave up there.

When he reached Natsuki, he remembered he did not have a shirt anymore, so his chest was completely exposed. Syo could see the scar that remained there; the burn that the knight himself made. It had healed quicker than he thought it would, but it still shone bright red, and it crinkled from the movements Natsuki made while it was healing. The small blonde furrowed his brow, now more than ever understanding the origin of the wound.

“Syo?”

“Yes?”

“You said you wanted to talk to me?”

Syo hadn't realized it, but he was staring into space, just thinking. He quickly righted himself. “O-oh, yes…” Syo balled his hands before sitting down in front of Natsuki, clenching and unclenching his fingers nervously. “You said that wound you got...back in the summer...it was from you falling from a tree, correct?”

“I thought so.” Natsuki answered simply.

“You're not aware of what you do while you are sleep walking? Can you remember anything? And have you ever woken up from it at all?”

“No, no and no. All I know is when I _do_ awaken, it's in a strange place.” Natsuki shrugs.

Syo sighs. Drumming his fingers on his leg, trying to decide if it was best for Natsuki to know if he turned into a dragon or not. Syo had no clue what caused this to happen. Was he a type of lycan? The knight had heard of such things, but only in stories Sir Hyuga had told. And that was just folklore. Additionally, a dragon is a lot different from a wolf…

“Is something wrong, Syo?” Natsuki leans down to look into the knight’s eyes directly. Syo responds with a noncommittal grunt, looking the other direction and thinking over every detail he recollected about Natsuki in dragon form. A hint of what Natsuki really is...Syo was told to protect him. He remembered Sir Hyuga saying that he would have to figure out where Natsuki came from by himself. Back then, Syo thought he would find out from the tall blond himself, but he acted as clueless as the young blond felt.

Syo looked for clues. Something that he could use to piece together this strange puzzle.

 _The humming!_ That must mean something. It was like thousands of voices had found their way into Natsuki the Dragon’s throat. It was of selection by the King that Syo was tasked with Natsuki’s protection, and music is not something King Shining was overly fond of. He banished it. But how? Where?

_It’s the dragon…_

Syo looked up in realization just as Natsuki touched his damaged shoulder gently.

“This is where that man stabbed you, right Syo?” He practically whispered. “Does it hurt?”

“Wha--you saw that?”

“Yes...that must be when I blacked out...I don't remember anything after that.” He scooted closer, keeping his palm pressed to Syo. The look on his face was something unfamiliar. He seemed distraught; distant. Almost as if he were lost in thought. “Say, Syo...do...do you know what happened? I've been like--you know-- _this_ for a long time. As long as I can remember.” He paused, not taking his eyes or fingers away from the knight’s wound. Syo watched his strong fingers as they wove shapes onto the cloth. “It would be nice to know why.”

Syo swallowed recalling a similar situation. A whispered conversation. Unappeasable hearts. The closeness.

That's right...they were interrupted before they could…

Syo turned away, something about it not seeming right. Syo was an honest person. He didn't wish to hide anything from Natsuki. If they… _kissed_ now, he'd never forgive himself. It would be like lying to Natsuki, and Syo didn't wish to lose his trust. It was very precious to him.

“Syo?” Natsuki said innocently as the smaller pulled away.

“It's nothing…” Syo leaned on his good arm, resting the other on his knee. “Listen, Natsuki...you...uhh...you need to know that--”

“Hello!?” A voice called in the distance making Syo jump and forget what he was about to say. He ushered Natsuki to the edge of the cave’s opening to look down without being seen. Three figures emerged from the woods. One with bright red hair, one with blue-gray hair, and the other...the _other_ Syo recognized immediately.

“Princess...Haruka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG It's a meet-up! It's finally happening, everybody stay calm! (Also renmasa chapters are gonna be so angsty but they get better I promise i'm sorry but also not)
> 
> Next chapter coming out next Thursday, 11/19/15 - 19/11/15
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! See you next week!


	2. Le destin? Quel est le destin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FRICK
> 
> I didn't think I'd be able to make it for this chapter...I hadn't written anything until yesterday. I was worried I'd have to postpone the chapter...I hope my haste doesn't show in the work. All in all, I'm pretty glad with how this is turning out. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And I apologize ahead of time if there are any grammar mistakes! Like I said, I just finished this chapter last night...

“It’s as I’ve said--we won’t find any monks on this side of the mountain.” Ichinose said. Ittoki turned toward him.

“They’re on the _other_ side?” He pouted, groaning. “We’ll never find anyone…”

“We could climb the mountain. We may find them that way, correct?” Haruka tried. They had been walking most the morning, thinking the mountain was the best place to look for assistance. They may find Permafrost residents and, as Otoya suggested, the monks that lived in caves in the mountain. But they had found no one, Permafrostian or monk. Or even just a hermit living lost in the forest. It was just them and the occasional animal.

“I do not think climbing the mountain is the best idea either.”

“Well, let’s hear your ideas. In the meantime… _hello!?_ ” Ittoki called for the last time as they emerged from the trees. A rocky cliff stood in their path, and wind seemed to constantly blow over it. It varied in strength, going softer and then heavier then back to softer again.

“Please stop yelling. The animals will awaken and attack.” Ichinose put a hand on Ittoki’s shoulder. “We’ll have to find our own way out of here. I’m sure Aijima has already found the correct path by now.”

“Tokiya! The animals are nocturnal! They won’t awaken from me just _yelling._ ” Ittoki countered, obviously more than a little defeated. “And besides, we’re outside of the forest now. They do not journey farther than the edges of the trees.”

“Already comfortable with my first name, I see…”

Haruka smiled as she watched the two of them bicker a bit. Fights like these seemed like they would happen often when these two were together. Though, they usually ended with Ichinose being right.

“Princess!” A voice called over the wind. “Princess--what are you doing here!?”

Haruka looked around, confused. Who was calling her?

“Up here!”

Haruka looked up at a nearby cliff-side and spotted the one seeking her attention. A blond haired boy waved at her, grinning. She watched him climb down from the cliff slowly and with difficulty.

“Who is that?” Ichinose looked ready for a fight.

“That’s...Kurusu!” Ittoki confirmed, squinting a bit to get a better look at him. “Kurusu Syo!”

“Kurusu...Syo..?” The princess recognized the name, but she’d never put a face to it before. Mostly because she’s barely met anyone outside the castle. He was one of the knights in training, wasn’t he? Strange that he was out here.

Well...a little more than strange.

Ittoki rushed over to help Kurusu down the rest of the way. They exchanged look-over’s and then hugged, laughing a bit.

“I’ve never been more happy to see anyone in my entire life!” Kurusu smiled. “What in Muses are you doing here? Otoya, princess--what happened?”

“O-oh, well, it’s...quite the story.” Haruka glanced at Ichinose, who looked back knowingly.

“M-my word! Where are my manners?” Kurusu knelt before the princess. “Forgive me, my lady. I forgot myself in my happiness. I hope you can forgive me.”

“It is forgotten, Kurusu. I’m just very pleased to see you.” Haruka smiled. It had been a while since she’d been treated in such a way. She couldn’t say she liked it anymore. It didn’t seem right. After all, she wasn’t actually…

“Me? Why?” Kurusu stood, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re...rather lost, you see…” Ittoki rubbed the back of his head. “We’ve been trying to get out of this forest and back to the Kingdom of Stars, but we don’t know the way. Do you?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. I was kind of dragged in here myself.” Kurusu’s hand mindlessly moved to his shoulder, and the princess noticed for the first time the state of the knight. He was covered in bruises, scratches, and wounds. His clothes were in tatters and littered with stains of various types--grass, dirt, and blood as though the young man had rolled down a very rocky hill. Haruka furrowed her brow in concern. She stepped closer to Kurusu, placing a tender hand on his face.

“You’re hurt. Please, allow me?” The young knight looked between her and her hands as she pressed her palms to either side of his shoulder. She began humming a song that came to her, focusing it into her hands. A healing melody. She wasn’t certain where she learned it--maybe she had always known it. But she sang it beautifully.

When she finished she looked up into Kurusu’s face. “You--you…” He quickly removed the cloth and when he looked, found nothing but a tear in his shirt. “You healed it!”

“I did…” She murmured, breathlessly. The princess was just as surprised as he was. She hadn’t realized she was capable of such a thing.

“You’re amazing, my princess! I had no idea you were...” He grinned wildly, stretching and rolling his freshly healed shoulder. “Oh, just wait until Natsuki meets you. He’ll be so excited.”

“‘Natsuki’?”

“O-oh, that’s right. I haven’t introduced you.” Kurusu looked up at the cliff-side. “Natsuki! It’s okay! You can come out now!”

Haruka craned her neck to see who the knight was speaking of. After a moment of nothing, someone else’s head popped out from over the side of the cliff. A breeze ruffled his long, unruly, blond hair, and when he spotted Haruka, his face lit up in a bright smile.

He jumped from the cliff-side causing Haruka to gasp and let out a small shriek. Surely he would break something from the fall, but he landed smoothly onto the ground, and rose as though everything was normal. He was extremely tall, even for a man, but his face was gentle and trusting.

“Could it be? Are you…” He got really close to her face, making the princess let out a small ‘eh’ in embarrassment. “...a fairy?”

“‘Fairy’?” Haruka blinked at him. His hand found hers, and suddenly, all Haruka could feel was power. A power like she’d never felt before. Stronger than even Cecil’s. Much stronger. The voices of thousands rang in her ears as she was transported from her world into the black void that could only be filled with song. But it wasn’t black at all...it was full of colors. Colors and shapes. None the same, but all in harmony as they sang and swirled around her. She had never seen anything quite like it. But it dissipated as fast as it came as soon as Natsuki’s touch was removed from her. She was brought back to the real world, just staring into a pair of bright green eyes. They gazed back at her, and Haruka could have sworn there was a sort of...recognition in them. Like Natsuki’s _eyes_ knew her, but _he_ did not.

“Natsuki!” Kurusu shoved his way between them. “She’s not a fairy--she’s a princess! The Shining Princess, Haruka!”

Natsuki let out a short gasp. “A princess? How wonderful! You’re certainly pretty enough to be a princess.”

Kurusu sighed, stepping away a bit and guiding the newcomer a few steps back. “I apologize, he’s hopeless when it comes to manners.”

“O-oh…”Haruka shook her head, trying to regain her composure like nothing happened. A small smile graced her face. “I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all.”

“I’m sorry, but may I speak with your _princess_ for a moment?” Ichinose cut in, taking Haruka’s arm in his hand and escorting her from the other three until they were out of earshot. “What is going on here? Who are these people? Can they really be trusted?” He eyed the taller suspiciously.

Haruka nodded her head earnestly, resisting the urge to giggle at Ichinose’s protectiveness. “Kurusu is one of my knights. Though, I’m not certain why he’s out here and who that... _Natsuki_ man is, but--I completely trust Ittoki to know him well. We’ve never met before, you see.”

“You’ve never--” Ichinose sighed. “Then how can you be sure he is who he says he is? What if it’s a disguise?”

The princess looked directly into the prince’s eyes. The insignificance of the problem made her smile. Ichinose was easy to see through now, just like Cecil said. Haruka knew he wasn’t speaking of them--he was speaking of himself. It was for Haruka’s protection. But she felt...she didn’t _need_ protection anymore. She had seen the real world. What it was capable of. Who belonged to it, and what happened to it. She was no longer afraid of chicanery. “It’s true--looks can be deceiving, and many hide secrets. I know a few.” Ichinose straightened himself, looking away. “But they are not hiding anything. I can tell. You trust me, right, my prince? Like I trust you?”

Ichinose swallowed, looking over the newcomers again. He nodded, looking back at Haruka who was waiting patiently for his answer. She smiled. “Good. I’m very glad.”

“You two seem to be getting along well.” A figure fell from the tree, making Haruka jump and let out a squeak. “That’s good.”

“M-master Cecil!” Haruka exclaimed, righting herself quickly. “You’re back!”

“Did you find a pathway?” Ichinose, as usual, got right to business, ignoring the sorcerer’s teasing, blush-inducing words.

Cecil smiled knowingly at them for a moment, then said. “I’ve been back for quite a bit now, actually my princess. But I chose to conceal myself until I knew who the two men were.” He leaned down, taking Haruka’s hand and kissing it, like he usually did.

“Aijima!” Ittoki called out, joining the three of them in the shade of the trees. “How did your scout go?”

“Fairly well. I got a bird’s eye view from the tops of the trees. But, I found no path to take that would lead out.”

“Oh, I thought you might not.” Ittoki put a hand to his chin, as though pondering something. "It's not easy getting out of this forest. It's very long journey."

Cecil looked past him at the two blonds who bickered a bit by the cliffside. “So--who _are_ our new friends?”

“Oh, that’s Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki.”

“Shinomiya, eh?”

“Yes. Syo was just telling me about his journey out here. He says the protection of Shinomiya was by order and selection of the _King_ …” Ittoki said it almost bitterly.

“‘The king’?” The other three questioned in unison.

“I...had no idea…” Haruka looked toward Kurusu, who was being smothered with a seemingly unwanted embrace. She looked back at Cecil for some form of answer, but he was paying no attention to her or to the other two. He was looking knowingly at Ichinose, whose gaze did not waver from Shinomiya for a moment. It was almost as though they both knew something she did not.

“Ittoki--introduce us to them.” Cecil requested. “I wish to know this...Shinomiya. And Haruka does too.” Cecil put a hand on her back, ushering for her to follow along.

“I-I do?”

“Oh...sure. He’s really nice!” Ittoki started walking back into the lit area outside the shadow of the trees. Haruka followed them somewhat reluctantly, wondering what Cecil could want from her. He said that he _had_ been back for a while now...could he have seen what happened when Haruka touched Shinomiya’s hand? She looked up into his face but his attention was set on the blonds.

“Hello! Who are you?” Shinomiya smiled when Cecil came closer to him.

“I am Aijima Cecil.” Cecil bowed. “I have a request.”

“Oh?”

“Hold Princess Haruka’s hand for a moment.”

“Eh?” Haruka looked between her hand being offered to Shinomiya and Cecil. Cecil simply winked at her.

“Certainly!” Shinomiya took her hand with zeal, and Haruka was transported back to that world full of music. A different song danced around her, and this time it formed a figure. The figure of a dragon. Something any creature would fear--animal or human. It breathed rhythm, and slithered song and took the breath straight from the princess’s lungs.

“Who enters here?” It growled, it’s gaze piercing Haruka as if she were as see-through as glass. She approached him without a word, reaching out to touch his face. He did not waver for a moment, and when Haruka finally touched his snout, a light began to grow from the spot she touched. It flashed, blinding her, and then she was transported back to the real world.

Haruka hit the ground with a grunt with nothing to break her fall. When her senses came back and she was able to hear and see properly, she saw that the sky was darkening, and heard growling up above. Her friends were nowhere in sight, and she couldn’t even recognize where she was.

Someone walked up behind her, a figure not taking an exact form, but one that looked vaguely familiar. They said, though they did not have a proper mouth: “I knew you would find me.”

 

* * *

 

Ren awoke to nothing more than emptiness. For a moment, his brain seemed to forget why, and it took his heart to remind him.

He finally got to see his beloved Masato, and though he was happy about that, the gruesome words that attacked him still stung with avid bitterness. He could say nothing against them that were not a lie. Everything Masato said was right, no matter how many different way’s Ren looked at it. The King controlled him. He was a dog to his master, and he had made Masa his chew toy from the beginning. It was easy, like plucking a flower from its stalk. Although, this particular flower was poisonous. The vizier’s affection toward the blond did not go unrequited, and Ren blamed the toxic love that ran in his veins on Masato. His feelings began to unexpectedly blossom like the flower he plucked, and Ren had no say in the matter. But that day when the knight’s came to take Masato away, the gigolo crushed the bloom, a reminder from the Shining King ringing in his head like a bell. ‘You mustn’t fall in love’. It was the one rule Ren had to follow, and the one rule he couldn’t look past. But part of him did. Somewhere inside him, a rebellion flourished without his knowing, and one day, he found himself in love with Masato.

How strange that that day be the one where it would all be taken from him. As though the King knew of his betrayal to the rule, and stole the love away without batting an eyelash. Ren could not defy Saotome. As much as he wanted to, he could not. He feared losing Masato further in the labyrinth of Shining’s mind. He would find a different way to torture Ren through an idea, and though Ren had no clue what that could be, he was still scared. And in his fear of losing love, he had developed a habit of avoiding it.

But, alas, Masa’s love was unavoidable. To anyone else, he was a mere servant, like the gigolo himself. To Ren, he shined in his eyes like stars shooting through deep blue skies. He trailed like ink on a page, and he smiled so genuinely, one would never have to wonder if he was happy. He was honest, and stern, and reserved, but Ren loved that about him. And he loved that only _he_ had the ability to reach past that, and touch Masa’s heart.

A winter chill had set in over the Kingdom of Stars, and going by the clouds that hung over them, they could be expecting snow. The only thing on Ren’s mind was Masato, and how, in anyway, he could help him. Help him get out. Free him, so that he doesn’t have to stay in this wretched place any longer. If you were under the roof of a King, there would be no freedom of choice until you left. That is how Ren lived all his life, and that is how it always will be.

Ren had tried to convince Shining of Masato’s innocence, but instead of waiting for an explanation from Ren, he replied with something rather strange.

 

_“My King,” Ren started, kneeling before Saotome who sat upon his throne. “I wish for you to release Master Hijirikawa. he has done no wrong, and has not kept any secrets that I do not already know of. So please sir, this is my only wish.”_

_“Your_ only _wish? My, my, my little blush. That is awfully generous of you.” Saotome did not change his expression. “Whatever has you in such a mood?”_

 _Ren paused a moment, for he had begun to sweat. For some reason, his whole body was quaking before the king. This has never happened before. Ren typically kept a cool sort of demeanor when it came to speaking with people of higher regard. It helped him reassure himself of his invulnerability and stone-faced_ _-_ _ness. He did not know why, but he could not say why he was being so generous._

_Shining Saotome sighed, “Mister, Jinguji. I have a task for you.”_

_‘A task? What task?’ Ren thought._

_“The next time to come to me, I want you to know_ exactly _what you want to say.” He smiled a bit. “It must be true, it must be precise, and it must convey your feelings in a manner in which I’ve never seen them. If you want Master Hijirikawa released, I suggest you think about why. Impress me, Jinguji. Impress me.”_

 

Ren stood up and left after he said that. It was one of the most surprising things Saotome had ever said to him. The gigolo thought back on it over and over again. He could not think of a single reason or meaning behind what Shining had said. How would he impress him at all? Certainly his contributions to many of the King’s projects counted as a form of stimulation for the King. Ren knew he liked a thrill, but, for once, the serenader did not know _how_ to make his words ‘thrill’.

“‘Impress me’...” He said aloud as he walked through the halls with nothing to occupy him but his thoughts. He had to think this over on his own for days with no help. All his friends were gone, and the only one he wished to talk to was the blue-haired boy in jail. He thought over their time together. The good time. The time that seemed to tick by like a clock was on fast forward. Every feeling came for them like it was running, and it crashed into them like waves. They were bound together by fate. And it seemed it was destiny that they be apart.

Something clicked in Ren’s head as he rounded a marble pillar that seemed to dull to gray. A story muddled by those who did not know the truth re-told itself in his brain, and Ren finally made the connection.

_“Impress me…”_

           

* * *

“Where are they!?” Syo shouted. Natsuki looked at him confused.

“I’m right here, Syo.” He smiled, and reached out for him, but the small blond just walked  through him. Natsuki looked at himself, and found that he was barely existing. When he looked straight forward, and saw himself in a reflection. He could barely recognize himself. It looked like him, but it’s mannerisms were very different.  A mirror. He reached out a hand, but his reflection did not. When he touched the glass, his hand merged into it.

“Why...why am I…”

“Something you cannot understand is happening right now.” His reflection said. “Recall all the times you were sleepwalking, but you did not remember your actions. That was me. I am you, but not. I am part of you, but different. My name is Satsuki.”

“Sa..tsuki…” Natsuki thought for a moment. “Where...did you come from?”

“I was born from you and for you. To protect you.” Satsuki explained. “You must understand. You are part of something that is bigger than you know.”

“Why have we not met before?”

Satsuki didn’t say anything for a moment. His gaze flashed. “We were not allowed to.”

Natsuki furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“I was born from the power that was placed into you when you were young. It was an accident. She did not mean for it to be you.” Satsuki looked away, his gaze darkening.

“Who?”

Natsuki’s face looked up, but there was no part of him there. He was unrecognizable. Satsuki stepped out of the mirror, and walked around him. He wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other covered his eyes. “You will know in time. For now, I need your form to complete what has been started. It is finally time to free you of your curse.”

Natsuki’s mind faded until it felt like he didn’t exist anymore. Until he fell into a deep sleep with no morning in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY  
> I'm not even gonna say anything this time, I'm just trying to pull every plot hole and tail together so this finishes properly. As I mentioned before, I will most likely post an extra chapter for the ending of this...I have to finish this right...
> 
> Also, I'm sorry the parts are a little short...I just didn't have much to say in them. Short and sweet.
> 
> Next chapter features a blast from the past where you _finally_ get to learn about what really happened to the Kingdom, and about Natsuki's past! Hope you're excited! It'll be out next Thursday on the 26 of November, 2015! Hope to see you there!
> 
> EDIT::: SORRY! There has been a delay in the third chapter--Thanksgiving was a bit more hectic than I though it would be. Next chapter will be out soon, I'm not sure when. Possibly next Thursday, Dec. 3. Sorry again!!


	3. Dans le Passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I COULDN'T PUT A CHAPTER OUT LAST WEEK
> 
> But here it is finally! And the past is REVELED //sparkle sparkle
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any grammar mistakes! I only proofread over it twice, so I probably missed a few things.

“Who are you?” Haruka squinted, noticing a human form fading into the black figure. It had curly blond hair and wore black from head to toe. By the time a face had formed, Haruka could already identify who this person was, physically; but not mentally. “Y-you’re different from before, Shinomiya.”

“I am not Natsuki.” He stated, taking a few steps forward.

“Then…?”

He took her arm, and the princess resisted the urge to jerk back. His intents were not hostile, so Haruka was not afraid of his grip. He leaned in close to her, his eyes glowing bright green.

“I will show you…”

They were suddenly transported to a small farm in a place Haruka had never seen before. She glanced around and found the other Natsuki to be nowhere in sight. Almost instinctively, the Shining Princess began to walk to the cottage with a pillow of smoke rising from the chimney. Before she could reach it, the door burst open, and out ran a small blond boy, laughing and chasing a baby chicken.

“Don’t go too far, Natsuki!” His mother called after him. Natsuki acted like he didn’t hear what she said, he being too pre-occupied with the yellow chick, peeping and scrabbling away. Haruka ran after him following him to the outside of the fence that surrounded the small gardens at the front of the house. She watched him fall and skid along the ground as his hands finally grasped the baby chicken.

“I got you!” He grinned, and when he looked up, he saw a horse reeling in fear at his sudden appearance beneath it. He cried out, ducking his head and hugging the chick it his chest. Haruka gasped, and ran to protect him.

“Woah! Woah!” His rider cried, and Haruka ran to cover baby Natsuki. She blanketed her body over him, squeezing her eyes shut. But then, the noises stopped and when she opened her eyes, she was inside the cottage. It was night, and when she looked around, she found that Natsuki’s parents sat at a table near the fire, pouring over a letter. The princess stood, and stepped a bit closer and the two started talking.

“We have to go.”

“Yes, but who will watch the farm? The animals--they need us.”

“Darling, there isn’t a thing to be done. It’s just a few days. They will be fine.”

The woman did not seem so sure. She held a locket to her chest; a small, dried flower held within it. It looked rather worthless, but the way she held it made it seem like the biggest diamond in the world. Haruka stepped to look closer at it, when the mother faded like smoke in the wind. The princess turned to see a new place. One that looked an awful lot like the outskirts of the Kingdom of Stars.

Haruka looking to her right and saw, suddenly, a house set ablaze. The fire grew--grew rapaciously. Almost desperately it climbed toward the stars. The princess stepped back in fear. The fire was searing hot, even from the distance Haruka was to it. She began to remember something. A faint song dancing from her lips. But before she could remember completely, she was transported somewhere else.

The iron-y smell of blood filled her nose and gagged her throat. She cupped her mouth, resisting the urge to hurl. She looked to see where she was now. This time, she was only a few hundred yards from the burning city. There was more fire than there was smoke, as though the fire was alive and eating the houses instead of burning them, leaving nothing--not even the ashes of what used to be.

She turned the other direction, and saw young Natsuki standing over the bloodied body…

..of his mother…

Haruka gasped taking a step back as she took the scene in. There was no way he could have…

A horse charged onto the scene, and from it’s back, Knight Hyuuga jumped off. It was at this point that little Natsuki must have finally seen what he had done, for he started sobbing. He collapsed to his knees, and shook his mother's shoulder. When Hyuuga reached him, he placed a hand on his shoulder, where it was just as soon smacked away. The crying had stopped, and when Natsuki looked up, his eyes were glowing neon. The grand-master jerked back at the strange sight.

“Kurusu, don’t come any closer.”

_Kurusu…_

Haruka looked up and over to see another boy, much smaller than Natsuki, dismounting the horse slowly. It was then a song began in flicker through the air, and then fade along with the vision. Haruka collapsed to the floor in gasps, a tear rolling down her face.

“That was when I was born. That day...do you know it?”

The princess nodded. “I remember...but...I still--”

“‘Don’t know what happened’?” The other Natsuki scoffed. “Not many do.”

He was suddenly directly in front of Haruka, and she gasped, gaping into his eyes. She still recognized them, but she could not say where. He dragged her to her feet with force alone. She cried out in pain, as his palm was jammed beneath her ribcage, lifting her to her feet. He looked into her eyes, his demeanor changing entirely. Instead of the stoic air he breathed before, he huffed smoke from his nose. “We are not so different, you and I…” He hissed, taking in every breath like it were his last. “...you...you recognized me as soon as you looked into Natsuki’s eyes--our eyes!” He declared, removing his hand from Haruka’s abdomen. She fell once again to her knees, gasping, though she still did not fear his power. _Why? Why!? You should run--try to escape!_

“You do not fear me because I am to other half of you.” The princess stopped breathing. “You, the rescuer, and I the rescued.”

“You’re…” Haruka was transported again, suddenly. She was inside the palace walls, near the room where her father slept. But it looked much different now--brighter, somehow. The whole place felt alight with a soft sound. She opened to door to the Shining King's room, and found it looked a lot different than the chambers he resided in now. The same stairs ran around the room, hugging it, but the bed beneath them was bigger, and had a curtain covering it. And next to it, a baby’s crib.

A woman sat on the bed, long hair falling down her back. Haruka soon found herself looking over her shoulder at what the woman was holding. A baby. A baby with soft red hair, and tired eyes. The woman sang to him. A quiet song.

“What a beautiful song,” Haruka said, as though it were scripted. This startled the woman, and she looked back at Haruka for the first time. The princess felt surprised, but her body did not react to it. It were almost as though she were seeing through someone else. The woman smiled up at her.

“Thank you…”

“Have you thought of a name?” Haruka asked. She already knew the name.

The woman looked back down at the sleeping form and whispered the name: “Otoya…”

Haruka was ten feet away in a flash, and Otoya’s mother, the _queen,_ was on her knees, doubled over in pain.

“Something is wrong--” Haruka said, speaking through another like before. “What's wrong with her!?” She cried.

Time went on fast forward, and Haruka watched as the queen spit up blood and was carried off to bed. Days-- _years_ went by like this, and Haruka could do little but watch. It felt more like a dream than a vision now.

Time slowed suddenly, and someone whispered in her ear. “She's dying…”

“I know.”

“There is one thing I can do.” _Who is talking? Who is there?_

“Please just--do it before I change my mind.” _What are you doing?_

A flash again, and Haruka now found herself in a darkened room, the only light being emitted was by that of a green fire pit in its center. Suddenly, Haruka was in the fire. She danced like the flame, varying back and forth.

“Who calls upon me?” She bellowed, her voice completely different than usual.

“I,” Saotome stepped into the light where Haruka could see him.

“What do you wish, and what shalt you give in return?”

“My wife is dying--dead. Please; spare her life. I will give anything.”  The King pleaded. Haruka noticed how young he looked.

“I will require the songs of 1,000,” Fire Haruka boomed.

Saotome looked back at someone the princess couldn't see. A silent agreement must have occurred between them, for when Shining looked back, he nodded. “Very well. Bring her to me.”

Another man stepped into the light, carrying the limp body of Otoya’s mother in his tan arms. Haruka recognized the man immediately. Cecil’s father. The resemblance was uncanny.

Haruka watched as the queen was placed underneath her into the flames. She began to hum a song--one the princess had used to heal Kurusu before she was taken from her world. From her time.

The queen rose, slowly, as the voices of hundreds filled Haruka’s mind. She used their power to reverse the queens time, until she felt the queen was alive and healthy again.

The Shining Princess glanced down. “Your wish has been granted.”

Cecil’s father began to play a song on his flute--a song that would send Flame Haruka back to where she came from.

Haruka heard voices. “You can't send her back now! What about her power? We can use it!” _Isn't that Raging?_ Cecil's father was halfway through the song and Haruka was halfway between two different worlds when it was suddenly stopped. She screamed, and started to be dragged down again. The time reversal spell was activated once more, and the queen soon took on her voice.

“What have you done!?” She cried. Haruka could not see what was happening--her senses were being drowned out by thousands of songs flooding into her.

“Erato!” Cecil’s father cried out. “Erato I'm sorry! You have to stop the spell! You’re taking on too much power! Let her go!”

Suddenly, Haruka couldn't breathe. She gripped at her throat, gagging and gasping. “I...can't…”

“Then you must give the power to one of us--give it to me, and I'll reverse it back to where it came from. My lady--you must listen!” He hollered.

Haruka lifted the Shining Queen’s head suddenly. She contorted the face to that of rage. “You humans are so inferior! You do not know the power you dabble with when you call upon me or my sisters.” She jerked her head toward the Shining King, who looked on in horror. “You--you must know the consequences of your foolery.”

“It was not his faul--”

“Silence!” Haruka shouted, and then she looked up. The sky was dark and open. She rose from the body of the queen with difficulty, dragging the power she had consumed with her. She reached the overhead of the city, looking down on it with disdain. She took on as much power as she could before her form split. She cried out in pain.

There was a blinding light and a flash of the two versions of Erato before they both shot like fireworks in different directions. Haruka followed one, as though she were attached to it, until she landed with a flash into her smaller form. Her younger form.

Her last thought was that of surprise--a short song about stars.

 

She was dragged back to the present by someone shaking her. She looked up to see the other Shinomiya. He looked different somehow--calmer. Loving. “Do you understand now?”

Princess Haruka sat up. “What...did she do?”

“She split us. The power,” He held a hand to his chest, “and control.” He pointed to the princess.

For the first time, Haruka saw what she recognized in Shinomiya’s eyes. The glint behind them. The light making them glow. It was _her_ that she recognized. No. It was the muse. “Erato…?”

 

* * *

 

Ren burst into King Shining’s chamber, causing Ringo to jump as she was merely drawing the bed. He was soaking wet--the last rain of autumn was bitterly cold, but Ren couldn't wait any longer for it to let up. “Master Jinguji! Whatever are you doing here?”

Ren didn't reply. “Where is the King?”

The gigolo said it with such seriousness that Ringo simply pointed to the room on the stairs above them, seeming to bite her tongue. Ren stalked around the room to the foot of the stairs, then began marching up them.

“Wait! Jinguji! The king has asked for no disturbances tonight!” The maid called after him, but Ren chose not to hear. What he was about to do required all his concentration.

He skulked straight to the door, and wrenched it open. Saotome grunted in surprise, nearly dropping his pen. “Miss Tsukimiya! I thought I said no dis--” He halted immediately upon seeing Ren in the doorway. “Ah, Master Jinguji. What brings _you_ here, so late at night?”

“I have something to say and I want you to hear me, my King.” Ren didn't take his gaze off of Shining for one word. Saotome smiled, the fire light behind him making it hard to tell if it was actually genuine. He waved Ringo away and the swain closed the door.

Ren looked around the room, and what he saw he deemed strange. There was furniture for what looked like a child's room pushed against the walls to make room for a large desk. Scrolls and papers stuck out in barrels and shelves around the room. The left, a shelf of keys. Ren’s eye found the one he needed right away. He cleared his throat, slicking his wet hair back and swallowing.

“I must request again, Your Highness, that Maste-- _Masato_ is released.”

Shining raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Ren furrowed his brow, nodding. He was almost certain this was what the King wanted. A show. A show of emotion.

“Just as last time I’ll ask again-- _why_?” He stood from his seat, a started toward the gigolo at a rather slow pace. Ren didn't say anything until they were face to face.

“Because…” He glanced back to where the keys were. “I...love him.” There it was. The betrayal that would get him in more trouble than he already was. He couldn't feel his heart beating. He couldn't hear it. It was almost as though time had stopped, and the organ were simply twitching, trying to help Ren in any way possible. Though it had already done enough damage as it is.

“What you are saying is…” Saotome leaned back, straightening to full height. “...that you are betraying the _one_ rule I set for you a decade ago.”

Ren swallowed. “Yes.” He affirmed, his confidence unraveling like a knot.

“Well, my little blush,” Shining looked on in all seriousness, his expression stony. “I have no choice but to...” He took several steps back. The sweet-talker’s plan shattered before him. Here it goes. He watched as Shining pulled one hand out from behind his back. Ren braced himself for what the King were about to say. After a pause longer than Ren thought necessary, Saotome pointed a finger at the redhead. “Let you run away with him!”

Ren’s eyes widened, and his ears prickled from what he thought he heard wrong. “P-pardon?” He looked up at the King’s finger to see the key Ren wanted swinging from it.

“Yes, my rose,” Shining laughed heartily. “You have earned it.”

“E-earned what?”

Saotome sighed, humming in thought as he spun on his heel to look the other way. “Remember, Jinguji, of how I told you to impress me. You caught my meaning, it seems. Things are changing, swain. If fact, I can feel them changing as of now. I mustn't be the only one left to the past while others carry on to the future. It's part of my master plan, you see.”

“Master...plan..?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Saotome mused. “My master plan to set things right. I cannot control your feelings any longer. You have found something special in that boy. I knew it the day you visited me in those late hours. I knew it when you said nothing in response to my inquiries of _why_ the vizier.” He paused turning back toward Ren. “I knew because you _couldn’t_ say why. Your fear of losing him further doused your flames. You, my little rose, already knew you loved him. And I can no longer act as though love is what betrayed those many years ago.”

Ren was dumbstruck by Saotome’s knowledgeable accusations. He was entirely correct. How had he known so much? Ren was not one to give away his feelings so blatantly. For once in his life, the redhead felt he had underestimated the king. And guilty for doing so. He had pegged the Shining King, Saotome, completely wrong.

Saotome shoved the key into his hand. “Now, Master Jinguji.” Ren looked down at the key, in such a state he could say nothing. “I want you to take Master Hijirikawa, and journey to my private getaway. The one near the mountains in Fairies Forest. I imagine it's unoccupied now.” He urged Ren out, spinning him around, and pushing his back. “Go, go, go! There is not much time left.”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“Any moment now, he will be boarding a carriage back to Heavens.”

“What?” Ren stopped moving, and glanced behind him. “My king--if you wished for me to find the strength to...confess my feelings; why are you sending him away?”

Saotome laughed like he usually did when he knew something others did not. “It was not my idea.” He grinned. “It was his.”

Ren’s heart clenched at these words.

“I told him, this afternoon, in fact, he was free to go whenever he saw fit. He requested I grant him a carriage so that he may leave.” Saotome place his hands behind his back, swaying a bit. “It seems I’m not the only one who you need to impress, Jinguji. Do not lose him.”

Ren rushed to open the door, but paused one more time, “Thank you, my king.”

 

 

Masato sat in his cell waiting. He had wrapped himself in his blanket, the chill of winter finally getting to him now that he had no fire left within him to burn. He was tired. Sick of this place. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. And that, to King Saotome, meant having to wait an entire day.

When evening came, Masato began to gather his belongings into one bag. He would leave the rest he was not allowed to take in his cell in the guest room where he used to stay. There was not much left there--clothes and papers. But those things mattered little to Masato anymore. Going back in that room meant going back in time. He was certain he would not be able to exit if he entered.

It was then a guard opened the door to the prison Masato was kept in. The vizier stood, waiting for the guard to unlock his cell. When he reached the cell, Masato noticed he wore a hood that covered his head, and a scarf to cover his face. It must have been rather cold tonight.

The guard was silent as the lock clicked, and when the door opened, he gestured for the blue-haired to follow. Blanket tied around his shoulder’s, Masato slung his bag over his back and walked out the door.

The cool air hit his face like a blanket was laid over it and he shivered. The moonlight shined brightly in the frigid night, but offered no warmth as it faded in and out of the passing clouds. Masato tried to think of nothing as he was shown to his carriage, but his eye caught sight of the tower he used to sleep in. Where he had met Ren. Where they had shared their intimacies, and told their stories. The vizier’s heart ached, but it was a dull ache. Less sharp than before. It were as though he _missed_ the tower. This agitated him. He shan’t miss the tomfoolery of such a flippant man.

When he reached the carriage, the guard opened the door for him with a bow.

“Head west. I wish to go home.”

The guard only nodded, and it was then the vizier wondered if he had a cold of sorts, rendering him unable to speak. He scoffed before stepping up into the carriage. The guard shut the door behind him, and soon, they began on their way.

The blue-haired watched as Shining Castle shrank behind him, and an onset of pain began to drown him. Before he knew it, his eyes were streaming with tears. He quickly righted himself, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. He couldn’t be so weak. There was nothing for him there. Not anymore.

 

                                                                                                                                       ... 

 

It were an hour later in the night before Masato realized the driver had changed directions. They were driving through a forest now, bumping up and down on sticks and rocks. There was a road that the vizier knew of that could have taken them nearly all the way to his home. It was a clear, and smooth route. This was not it.

Masato rapped on the front window. “You're going the wrong direction!” He shouted. The driver said nothing, did nothing, nor moved in the slightest way to make the vizier think he heard him. Masato furrowed his brow. He tapped again. “Hello!?” He called. Nothing once more.

The blue-haired turned to the door and reach for the handle to open it. He juggled it, but it appeared locked. “What is this?” He murmured. Fear crept up into his throat. Was he being kidnapped? Had Shining lied to him?

Masato began kicking at the door, causing the carriage to rock a bit, and the lantern inside to squeak and clatter. He kicked again and the door snapped. One more and it swung open. It was at this point that the driver had noticed Masato’s antic’s and had stopped car. All the better for the vizier.

He stumbled out of the vehicle, and started in the opposite direction. Before he could get five feet from the carriage, the driver jumped out in front of him.

“Please, wait!” He cried. So he _could_ speak.

“Get out of my way!” Masato steadied his balance, preparing for an assault that never came. The driver simply reached for the scarf on his face, and yanked it down. The air in Masato’s lungs was sucked from him as the man pulled his hood off his head. Familiar lips offered a small smile, and dazzling blue eyes looked on, a quiet knowledge lingering behind them that drove Masato wild.

A name whispered from his mouth. One he never wished to utter again, yet so _longed_ to hear grace his lips in a back and forth battle between his pride and love. “...Ren…”

 

* * *

 

“How could you know we’ll find Natsuki at Shining Castle? How could he get there without us seeing him!?” Syo called after Aijima. They were running through the forest, Syo, Ichinose, Otoya, and the magic man. They had covered a lot of ground, but the task was still difficult. The low-hanging tree-branches they had to dodge got thicker and thicker the farther they went. “What’s going on?”

“I will tell you when we get there. Right now, this is what we must do.” Syo’s expression contorted to that of rage. He was so sick of not having the answers to any of his questions. This started when Hyuuga assigned him his job to project Natsuki. This happened when he couldn’t figure out what was going on when he found Natsuki asleep in the forest. This happened earlier this day when Natsuki and the Princess simply disappeared. And it was happening again. He was _so sick_ of waiting for an answer that never came.

The young knight found strength inside him to run a little faster to catch up and get ahead of the shaman. When he was a good distance up there, he stopped, unsheathed, and held out his sword. Aijima stopped just before it pierced him.

“How!?” Syo jutted the blade forward a bit, threateningly. “What could _you_ know?”

“The truth.” He answered calmly, as though the blade against his chest meant nothing. Syo stepped forward, pushing the sword closer.

“Tell me.”

“Syo…” Otoya said behind Aijima. The knight ignored him. It was his job to protect Natsuki, not anyone else’s. And if in this very moment he were failing to do so, it was his right to know.

“You all know the story of the Shining Queen’s death, I’m sure.” Aijima began. Syo only nodded. “That is a false version. A version created only by rumors and what your king decided to share with you. The queen is not actually dead.” Syo heard Otoya choke.

“What does this have to do...with _Natsuki_.” The blond said, voice warning and slow.

“Everything in fact.” Aijima smiled. “I bet you have been wondering why Shinomiya changes forms. It all runs back to my father, your King, and my mother.” Aijima turned to Otoya and said: “Our mother.”

Otoya jerked, taking a step back. “‘O-our’?”

“Yes, Otoya.” Aijima nodded, then turned back to Syo. “Our mother was dying. Dead, actually. In an attempt to revive her, my father called upon the muses for guidance and assistance. The muse, Erato, saved our mother’s life.”

“What about Natsuki? What happened to him?”

“There was...an accident of sorts. Some in the room to witness her revival were too greedy with the muse’s power and wanted to keep her here on Earth.” Aijima explained “The Raging King, Otori is partly to blame for Shinomiya’s state.” The shaman paused.

“Go on…”

“In return for his treachery, Erato took the music from most all people in this land and cast her powers away from those who would use them too freely. One part of her form went to Lady Haruka. The other found Shinomiya.” Aijima gestured with his hands as he told the tale, using one hand to represent the princess, and one to represent Natsuki. “The side that found Shinomiya was much too powerful, and would have ripped him apart had it not been for the creation of his other half.”

“The dragon…” Syo muttered, he had been lowering his sword as the tale unraveled. He blinked a few times, straightening his back and sheathing his sword. It was in this moment that Ichinose stepped forward.

“What of the queen? What happened to her?”

“The spell to reverse her time worked. But it worked a little too well.” Aijima held the gem on his necklace. “By the time the muse had dispersed, she had forgotten all about her son,” he gestured to Otoya, “and her husband. There wasn’t much to be done about it. They had betrayed the only things powerful enough to change it back. My father old your king that, if the queen stayed there, she would most certainly get ill and die again. So King Saotome sent her away to live in Agnapolis, where she grew to love my father and he her. She’s a wonderful woman, Otoya. I wish you could have known her.”

Otoya was wiping tears from his cheeks. He sniffed. “Me too.”

Syo remained silent, thinking about the tale. His eyes could only find the ground. So the dragon was part of a muse. Syo always thought the muses were a myth of sorts. A bedtime story. He never considered their existence further than that. The idea that Natsuki is living with part of one inside of him without knowing was certainly strange. But everything fit. Except one thing.

“Aijima. Why was Natsuki taken to live in the Glen? And why were we attacked?”

“Attacked?”

“Yes. Four men attacked us, and one claimed her could set Natsuki free. What did they mean?”

Aijima looked puzzled for a moment, and opened his mouth to speak, but Otoya beat him to it. “Did one of them have brown hair a silver eyes?”

“Well...I don’t know about the eyes, but yes.”

“Three others, you say? A blue-haired one, a monk, and a sorcerer?”

“Yes, but how could you know?”

“They’re my friends!” Otoya grinned.

“‘Friends’?” Ichinose countered, skeptically.

“Yes! The one’s who took me through the forest. Are they alright?”

“Are _they_ al--they were the one’s who attacked me!” Syo shouted angrily. “I nearly got killed thank you very much! I don’t suppose you knew you were traveling with one of the greatest knight’s of my generation.”

“Mikaze? He taught me how to fight.” Otoya smiled. Syo nearly passed out. He was suddenly very jealous of Otoya. This guy had _no idea_ who was teaching him, did he?

“None of that matters as of this moment.” Ichinose stepped forward. He placed a hand on Aijima’s shoulder. “Cecil. Can you use my song to get us to Shining castle faster?”

“Certainly I could,” Aijima raised an eyebrow. “but it would be more effective if each of you gave a little. Taking from one person only works for small things. Here, join hands.” Syo took Otoya’s hand, who in turn to Aijima’s. “Listen to me sing this once, then join in to harmonize with me. This will only work if you sing out loud, and together, understand?”

Syo still didn’t quite get how all this ‘music magic’ worked, but he had seen enough to convince him that it was effective. Haruka had healed his shoulder not hours ago. This shouldn’t be so different.

When Aijima began his song, a green light blinked on his necklace, and a mist cascaded from his mouth. Syo tried to focus on the song, and when Aijima finished chanting it, he, Ichinose, and Otoya joined in, harmonizing and duplicating the song perfectly.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen??? ONLY I KNOW
> 
> What'd you think? Saotome has certainly changed, hm? What's the rest of his master plan, now that Ren is finally free? And what will he say to 'impress' Masa? What will happen to Haruka and Natsuki when it's all said and done? Now that there are so many princes and princess's, who will rule this kingdom?
> 
> Find out next week!
> 
> Next Chapter coming Dec. 10/11, 2015! Hope to see you there, and thanks for waiting!


	4. Peux-tu m'entendre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLLLY CHRISTMAS BATMAN
> 
> Okay, first off, I want to apologize profusely. Things have been very, very hectic around my house and around my life since I've been trying to finish off a semester worth of math in a very short amount of time. In other words, I barely had time to eat let alone write. So, I'll say this: SORRY SORRY SORRYYY!!
> 
> I'll be posting new chapters when I finish them this week, so you'll (hopefully) have the finished story by the new year!! I can't wait til this is done...I'll finally have finished something //sobs

When they reached the castle, Tokiya thought he had never seen such a dark place. The torches that lit their way through the castle in the darkness were cold, and quiet as though they barely existed. It was more hauntingly empty than Heavens, and that gave Tokiya chills.

 

“Oh, muses, that was weird…” Kurusu was looking himself over. He hugged his arms to his body, looking over to Otoya, who looked rather tired. “Remind me to never do _that_ again.”

 

“Magic can affect individuals differently. It just takes some getting used to.” Cecil explained. Tokiya looked around the dark castle. He expected it was nearly sunrise now, so that would mean the princess would have been gone for four hours.

 

“Does anyone know where they are?” The prince asked, rubbing his upper arm, hoping the friction would give off some warmth.

 

Cecil sniffed the air. “I do not sense them. But there is an energy here that is growing.”

 

“What do we do now?” Kurusu chimed in. He was tapping his foot, glancing around like something would come out of the shadows and attack him. “I’m not waiting around for some-- _goddess_ to show her face. If she has Natsuki, then I want to find them and chase her out.”

 

“It will not be so simple…” Cecil responded.

 

“Well, why not!?” Kurusu stepped closer to the shaman, pointing an angry finger at him. “Why does this have to be so complicated? _You_ make _everything_ complicated!”

 

“I’ve tried to explain, but you do not seem to listen very well.”

 

"You--!"

 

“Would you two stop arguing?” Tokiya said, raising his voice higher than expected. He took a deep breath, quelling his emotions. “It is plain that nerves have got the best of you. But right now we need to stay as focused as possible.”

 

“Listen…” Ittoki finally spoke up from where he sat, leaned against one of the stone walls. “Do you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?” The knight snapped.

 

“It’s coming from this way,” The redhead stood, stopping to listen around the corner. “I think I know where. Follow me.”

 

Ittoki started down the hall slowly, looking around skeptically.

 

“Why is...no one here?” Kurusu asked next to Tokiya. “It’s deserted. It’s never like this.”

 

“Yes, it is rather...strange…” Ittoki looked around the corner, when he suddenly pinned himself to the wall’s corner. He motioned everybody to do the same. They followed his gesture.

 

“What is it?” Tokiya hissed.

 

“Someone’s coming. Stay quiet.”

 

“Why is that a problem? Didn’t you live here?”

 

“Yeah, I _did_ but I--basically betrayed King Shining by leaving, _you_ stole the princess, and Cecil was a part of it--our chances of them being friendly are slim.” Tokiya took that as a reason to silence himself. He hit his head against the wall, nearly sighing. He wished he’d thought this through before diving head first into it. He hadn’t considered the fact that they were all practically fugitives of the country. If they were caught, it’d be his fault. After all, he was the one who suggested Cecil teleport them here--right smack in the middle of threatening territory.

 

“It’s only one person. I can handle it.” Tokiya watched as Ittoki slowly drew his sword. The prince did the same with his knife. Ittoki leaned forward, putting one hand behind his back and counting on his fingers. When he reached three, he jumped out into the open hallway, holding his sword at the ready.

 

Someone let out a small shriek, and Ittoki lowered his sword suddenly. “Tomo!?”

 

“What the--what are you doing!?” Tokiya rounded the corner, followed by the other two in their company. "What are  _they_ doing here?"

 

It was then that Kurusu tapped Tokiya’s shoulder. “I'm going on ahead to scout the place out. I'm sure you guy's can handle this.” He moved swiftly past the redheaded girl, who pointed at him.

 

“Isn't that the knight, Kurusu?” She looked back at Tokiya and Cecil.  “And who are _they!?”_

 

Ittoki only responded by hugging her. “You’re still here!”

 

“Yes, why?” The girls eyes lit up. “Did you find her? Did you find Haruka?” The redhead pulled away, holding her forearms.

 

“I did but...she was taken away again.”

 

“Otoya…”

 

“Ah, but she’ll be here. Any moment now. And if you wish to see her, come with us.”

 

“I was told to leave.” She smiled, though her eyebrows remained knitted. “I thought that meant...I was no longer needed…” A tear fell from her eye. Tokiya was only now starting realize who she was.

 

“You’re the princess’s hand-maiden, are you not?” Tokiya stepped forward. The girl looked at him.

 

“Yes, I _was_. What of it?”

 

Tokiya kneeled before her, a hand over his heart. “My deepest apologies. I regret to say that I was the one who stole her away from you. I did not realize at the time the damage I would have done.”

 

A _smack_ sounded and echoed through the hall. It was only a moment later that the Prince of Tenor felt a tingling pain on his left cheek and was looking to the floor on his right.

 

“Tomochika!” Ittoki stepped between them. “He’s helping us now!”

 

“What did you hope to achieve!?” She hollered, ignoring Ittoki’s pleas. “She was my best friend! And the only _good_ thing left in my life--and she was suddenly ripped away by _you_!” Tomochika stared daggers at Tokiya. “Why!? Tell me _why!”_

 

The prince righted himself, standing to full height, the sting of her hit still fresh on his cheek. “I was desperate--not myself. I didn’t think before I made the mistake....but…” He finally looked into her face, as hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks one after another. “I hadn't realized what a wonderful person she was. I hadn't realized how much she brightens a room by her presence alone. She is more than just some princess I needed to steal. And if I had only known, I would have helped protect her instead. I had blinded myself before because I wanted to believe this was the only way to get _my_ life back. I was a fool. I'm sorry.”

 

Tomochika stared him up and down, mouth opened slightly as though she wished to say something her mouth couldn't form. Tokiya waited patiently for her response. Rejection or acceptance were the only things he could count on.

 

The handmaiden swallowed. “What you said--about protecting her if you had known--what was there to know?”

 

Tokiya paused, looking toward Cecil. He simply nodded as he watched the scene play out before him. The prince looked back at Tomochika and said, firmly: “She is the magic user who holds the key to freeing the lost songs of the Kingdoms.”

 

* * *

 

 

Masato followed Ren through the thick trees and vines of Fairies Forest. He ducked under another branch that the gigolo held up for him ever-so politely, when he suddenly slipped. They were climbing a bit of rocky terrain that seemed to lead into a mountain, and the rocks beneath their feet were slick with ice.

 

“Here, take my hand…” Ren held it out as he said it, “and be careful. We’re almost there, I believe.”

 

“I recall another time you took me on a walk similar to this, Ren…” He smiled, panting a bit. “It was not as difficult a trek as this.”

 

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

 

Masato lost himself in Ren’s blue eyes for the third time on the journey. Once again, tried to remember how he got into this. Why was he walking with this swain again? The one who had toyed with his feelings to the point that Masato would rather never have his face seen again than fall for his tricks one last time?

 

 

_“You will regret it if you leave so soon without hearing what I have to say.” Ren stepped closer to the vizier, and the vizier stepped back, scoffing lightly._

 

_“Somehow I doubt that.” He countered. “Now just move. I do not wish to speak with you.”_

 

_"Then do not.” Ren said, holding out his arms. “I will only speak, you merely must listen.” Masato narrowed his eyes slightly._

 

_"And what if I don’t like what I hear--then what?”_

 

_“Then I’ll be glad to step aside.” He explained. Masato looked him up and down restlessly. His heartbeat quickened suddenly when Ren stepped sideways, holding out a hand to show he would not stand in Masa’s way. There was no way he’d gamble that much unless he knew that what he were about to say mattered greatly._

 

_The blue-haired relaxed his shoulders, bowing his head. “I will hear you.”_

 

_The tension that pinched the air tightly between them suddenly lessened as Ren lowered his hand. He cleared his throat, readying himself. “All that I did to you--all that you named those few nights ago in your cell--it’s all true.” Masato shook his head. This was a great start. “I only teased you because, as a servant to the king, I was told to. I am afraid of love, but that’s only because I understand but one form. The kind that takes but doesn’t give back.” He paused a moment, looking to see Masato’s reaction. He had none. “I took your love, like I did every other man and woman I’ve woo for the king, and I did not give it back. I couldn’t. Because I knew if I had, I wouldn’t…”_

 

_“Wouldn’t what? Spit it out.”_

 

_“I wouldn’t be able to see you again.” His eyes met Masato. They were ablaze--fire dancing behind them. “I was not allowed, by order of my king, to fall in love with you.”_

 

_“So what are you saying? That you’re the obedient dog I accused you of being?” The vizier laughed dryly, ducking his head to hide his face behind his hair. “I’m sorry, but--that’s no comfort.”_

 

 _“What I’m saying is…” Ren lifted Masato’s chin. When had he gotten so close? “Someone made me betray the only rule I was given._ You _made me. I...love you.”_

 

 _It was at this point, Masato couldn’t take anymore. The tears he held back and wiped away and denied, denied, denied were finally flowing freely. But this time, a good feeling came with them. This feeling bubbled over inside of him, swelling until it couldn't hold back. It was a warm feeling. A feeling like summer time._ _Summer. His least favorite season. It was too hot, too invasive. The heat shoved itself under his skin and stuck there, making him sweat, making him hot and stay that way, even though he did nothing. This season was entirely vexating. This season was Ren._

 

_A few inches away were the lips Masato had familiarized himself with over the course of his spring, summer, and fall in the Kingdom of Stars. Just a few inches away was something he could very well regret. Something that, when given, it couldn’t be taken back again. It wouldn’t be whole anymore._

 

_It was pride. And pride, it seems, was something the vizier would have to live without. He was always taught to stay true to his heart, no matter what the consequences may be. And his heart was screaming the right answer all along._

 

_He suddenly closed the gap, a single breath caught between the two of them, and suddenly every feeling of the first moment this happened came back. It came back with a vengeance. It bit and tore at Masato, making him feel something close to nausea, but he did not stop. He would not stop. This feeling was too loud to go unnoticed, though it whispered like wind in the night. It was fear. Fear that this could be real, and it felt as though he were falling through the air, passing through clouds. But he’d never hit the ground. Not this time._

 

_When they broke apart, the blue-haired rested his head on Ren’s, forehead to forehead. Ren’s fingers traced his cheeks, wiping the tears away. The vizier’s eyes were closed as he said: “I love you too.”_

 

Right. That’s what happened. He supposed there were a proper reason he could think of (if he had the time) to explain why he was doing what he was doing. Why, after all the deceit, his heart fell into Ren once more. But that could take hundreds of years. Every feeling of happiness, regret, bliss, and altogether faintly painful times, were unexplainable as of this moment. And the only way Masato had to explain it was love. So, in the meantime, he'd keep it that way.

 

Cause he liked the feeling.

 

“I think it's here.” Ren reached forward to open a curtain of vines that hung to the floor. He gestured for Masato to go before him and with a small look of incredulousness he ducked his head and stepped underneath them.

 

His eyes were met with a lovely vision, a small circle of grass against a rocky mountainside, and falling down the mountainside was a frozen waterfall. That's strange.

 

“Ren, why is…”

 

“What?” Ren asked, stepping through.

 

“It's frozen. That’s running water, isn't it?”

 

“Yes…” Ren looked as confused as he did. He started down the stone stairway, careful not to slip, and Masato followed. He took his outstretched hand on the last one, and his feet touched the grass. It was rather tall, but droopy. As though it weren't dead, just sad.

 

“What's wrong with this place?” The vizier asked looking up at the rocky ledge where broken pieces of a house still sat. “It's as though someone lived here…”

 

Ren said nothing, trekking forward toward the pool where dead grass lay in a brown ring around it.

 

“Ren?” The blue-haired put a hand on his shoulder. The gigolo turned to face him, grasping his hands with a sad look on his face.

 

“I'm sorry, I--I had no idea it would be this way.”

 

“What are you talking about? It's beautiful here.” Masato tried.

 

“No, it's different from this. It _feels_ different.” Ren squeezed Masato’s hands. “This was supposed to be special. Why--why do I feel like we’re not supposed to be here?”

 

He knew what he meant. The glen itself felt threatened by their presence; hostile. And it wasn't just that. An invisible force pulled at Masato's attention, trying to get him to understand something he could not fathom. He knew this feeling. It was similar to the feelings he had in the spring about Ren. It was an unseen tug--like a string was attached to the both of their hearts and it pulled. Pulled them together. 

 

“Hey.” The vizier tried. “Hey, look.” He grabbed Ren’s cheeks to get his attention. “It's okay. I still thinks it's beautiful here. And, no matter how strange it might feel, it could just be because--” what Masato was about to say was a lie; “because you've never really been outside the castle walls of your own free will.”

 

Ren smiled genuinely, looking back and forth between his love's eyes. His features softened, and it reminded Masato of the morning in early fall. When everything, including the seasons, had changed. “You're right, I'm just--being strange. It's nice, right?”

 

“Yes.” Masato smiled, though uncertainty still yanked at him.

 

           

It was not long after they got there that they settled into the place. Sure, it had an air around it that made it seem...uninviting...but, once Ren made a fire, it started getting a bit better.

 

“You’re saying that the king made _you_ do _that?_ ” Masato questioned, as Ren added another log to the fire. “To that old man?” The gigolo chuckled to himself.

 

“You’d be surprised at the things he made me do.”

 

“Maybe I ought to think twice about my affection towards you…”

 

“Oh hush.” Ren smirked. “And besides, you already tried that, remember?” He leaned into Masato, and Masato leaned back. “That didn't work out very well.” He kissed him, just a small peck, and the vizier melted a bit, never wanting those lips to leave his.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, the blue-haired spotted something. Something shining not unlike a lamp. It had a purplish tint to it, though it was hard to see from a distance.

 

“It's a fairy…” Ren whispered, finding what Masato was distracted by.

 

“They really exist?”

 

The gigolo only nodded. “They might be the reason for the unwelcoming atmosphere. We are invaders.”

 

“But we’re not the first.” They hadn't moved yet, in fear of frightening it away. Ren looked slowly back over to Masato, who didn't switch his gaze from the light bobbing up and down at the edge of the forest.

 

“Excuse me--do you know of the people who used to reside here?” Ren raised his voice to call to it. Masato smacked his shoulder.

 

“Don't frighten her!” He hissed. Ren chuckled lightly.

 

“She doesn't--” At that moment, the little light blinked twice. The two men stared on in confusion. _Had she just answered?_

 

The purple light fluttered closer to them, and for the first time Masato noticed she was carrying something. It looked like a necklace of sorts.

 

When she got close enough for them to see her clearly, she warily held out the locket for one of them to take. The vizier held out a hand, still in wonder of this little creatures courage, and she placed the locket into his palm.

 

“Thank you…” He said, softly. He looked down at the little treasure in his hands, wondering what it could be. With his free hand, he popped the locket open, and saw inside a small, dry flower.

 

“What is this?” Ren asked quietly.

 

The fairy squeaked, trying to explain something Masato could only guess at. He looked between the item and the pixie until his made the connection. “It belongs to _him_?”

 

* * *

 

Syo scouted through the walls of the castle, searching for any sign of Natsuki and the princess. A flash of light perhaps? Maybe magic dust? He didn't know. But now he did know that he was genuinely concerned for his friend’s safety. And his concerns were drowning him. He was in way over his head, and only just now found his legs were broken. Swimming wasn't much of an option in this situation.

 

He rounded a corner silently, checking for guards or more individuals waiting last minute to leave the castle, when he spotted a tree at the end of the corridor. The tree, strangely enough, was blossoming with pink petals raining to the cobblestone ground below it. It appeared to be dying all over again.

 

 As the young knight got closer to it, he started hearing a chanting music like a bubble around the area.

 

He contemplated going back for the others or just waiting here until they found him, when something happened that didn’t leave him much choice.

 

He hit an invisible wall.

 

Not hard, but hard enough to give him a stunned feeling like he got punched in the nose. “What in--” He stopped short when he looked up and saw Natsuki standing over Princess Haruka’s limp body. He looked so much different than before. He wore black clothing that billowed like smoke, and his eyes glowed bright green. Above him, the tree died and bloomed again and again, as though it were going through years as fast as the minute hand on a clock.

 

Syo placed his hands on the invisible barrier between them. “Princess!” He called, but it was of no use. Neither of them could hear him.

 

Syo took a step back, drawing his sword, and desperately swung it at the barrier. His sword sprung back like it bounced off something, causing the knight to lose his balance.

 

“Natsuki!” He cried, pointlessly. He whirled and ran the opposite direction, back through the music and past the dark pillars of the castle walls. He skidded around the corner where he left the others, only to run head on into the maiden they were speaking with before. She shrieked, falling to the floor with Syo following suit.

 

“What are you doing!?” She groaned. “Are you insane?”

 

“It’s the princess! I found her, but, it doesn’t look good.” The knight shot upright, immediately standing and offering Tomochika a hand.

 

“Are they by the blossom tree?” Otoya asked.

 

“Yes.” The blond confirmed.

 

“Then let’s go!” Ichinose urged, turning down the hallway from where Syo came.

 

They all ran the length of the way, but when they started hearing the music, they slowed down and the blond knight called for them to stop.

 

“There’s a kind of... _wall_ there that I can’t get past.” He put a hand on Aijima’s shoulder. “Can you remove it?”

 

The shaman looked at Syo, and for the first time, he appeared worried. “I...I’m afraid I can’t…” He explained. “The barrier is not mine to remove. If I tried, I fear I will go into such a state that I won’t be of help to anyone. It would waste my power.”

 

Syo cursed to himself. “So, what? We’re supposed to wait for them to come out of there?” The knight approached the bubble barrier again, irritated and tired. “I’m so sick of this magic keeping me away from Natsuki!” He cupped his hands around his mouth, and began calling into the barrier for them. “Natsuki! Can you hear me?” He took another breath. “Natsuki!”

 

To his surprise, Otoya joined him by his side and began shouting as well. “Haruka!”

 

“Natsuki! If you can hear me, _please!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter when I finish one!!! Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya soon!


	5. Coeur Perdu, Trouvé Coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY One more left, and I'm already almost done with it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and I can't wait for you all to read the last chapter--the ending actually turned out rather well.

“What...can be done?” Haruka asked, drained of energy. She lay on her side, feeling positively sick to her stomach. There was no one she could really turn to for any help for those individuals remained outside the realm they resided in now. She just kept thinking over and over to _stand up, stand up, stand up!_

 

The other Shinomiya stared down at her in silence. “We must be joined together again.”

 

“How?”

 

“It is your doing, sister. I only offer the power.” He kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her cheek. When he did, the princess felt immediate relief, like that single touch was enough calm the frazzled feelings inside of her.

 

She found the strength to stand once again, and looked Erato in the eye. “If this is all true--if I reverse that spell from all those years ago--will everything...return to the way it was?”

 

He nodded, silently, his eyes mournful.

 

“And you--what will happen to you?”

 

“I will cease to exist in the form you know me as.” He explained. Haruka wanted to asked if he was really okay with that, but something inside her told her not to ask. Maybe that was the muse inside Haruka.

 

She placed a solemn hand on his cheek, and the world they were in swirled and churned.

 

Haruka reached forward, settling her other hand on Erato’s chest, focusing. She took a deep breath, then started hearing it. Shouting. Someone calling her name. At first, she figured, it was just the many songs Erato held, but the voice (instead of warped) turned into her name.

 

She opened her eyes, realizing who it was. “Ittoki--” She gasped as her wrist was suddenly squeezed by a strong hand.

 

“Don't let them distract you. Please, Erato. Leave them behind.” The princess's eyes widened at these words as another voice joined Ittoki’s. A voice calling for Natsuki. Kurusu’s.

 

“What do you mean? I can't leave my friends. That's not--”

 

“It's the only way. Accept it.” He pulled her closer yet, frustration emanating through the glow in his eyes--the power that threatened to burst.

 

“No--no! There has to be one! I can find it, I know I can.” Haruka argued, yanking her hand away and taking a few steps back.

 

“Don't do this--don't--Erato!” He yelled at her as she ran to the edge of the near empty world. She willed her power into her hands, and slammed her fist against the side of it. She heard something crack, and the voices got louder, screaming for her to come out.

 

She looked back at Erato who was no longer there, and with one more hit, the world dispersed around her.

 

She gasped awake, simply laying on the ground beneath her favorite blossom tree. She coughed, sitting up on the cobblestone.

 

“Princess!” Ittoki, Tomochika, and Ichinose appeared at her side in a flash, but she waved them off, assuring them there was nothing to worry about.

 

“Natsuki!” She could hear Kurusu shouting. “Natsuki!” Haruka searched the area for them in a daze, and when she spotted them, she was horrified to see that Shinomiya lay on the ground opposite her, motionless. She stood as quickly as her body would allow, and stepped closer to him, nearly collapsing over top him.

 

“He’s not breathing...why isn't he breathing!?” The knight cried, gripping at his shirt. The princess put a hand on his chest. She still felt Erato’s energy within him.

 

“He might be suffocating him, trying to escape. Master Cecil!” The Shining Princess turned her head to find the shaman was already by her side. “Can we reverse it together?” Cecil nodded, standing to full height. Haruka mimicked him, and they both started singing a song they were familiar with. A song of time passed. A song of a muse.

 

Haruka felt a pull from deep inside her gut. Like the song was tugging at a part of her, either urging it to come out or threatening to tear it from her. She continued to focus on her singing, but the pain in her stomach was tough to bear, like a hand was ripping her insides out without making a hole for them to go through. She couldn't focus. She couldn't breath. And no breathing meant no magic.

 

She released the spell, sighing the air in her lungs out and immediately gripping her abdomen.

 

“Princess--you need Erato’s power to do this. Why isn't he here? Why isn't he with you?”

 

“He…” Haruka could barely think, her ears ringing. “He was going...to take me from this world…” Tears erupted at the edge of her eyes. “I didn't want that...I didn't want to leave you all…”

 

“What can we do?” Ichinose asked, his voice taking on the fearful atmosphere.

 

“Miss Tomochika--is there anyone else in the mansion?” Cecil questioned, turning to Haruka’s hand-maiden.

 

“I'm not certain, but--”

 

“Call them here--can you do that? You must hurry.”

 

“Right!” She ran off down the hall towards the throne room. Haruka looked into her teacher's eyes. A spark was lit behind them. He had an idea.

 

“Princess, I need you to help Shinomiya breathe. You are still in control of Erato’s power. Simply move it so it is not in his throat or lungs.”

 

The princess willed herself to put an open hand out, commanding Erato to do as she said. To her relief it worked, for a few seconds later, Shinomiya gasped in a breath.

 

“Good, good.”

 

Suddenly, a horn sounded. One Haruka recognized as a call to the King’s throne room. That must be Tomo. _She’ll be back any minute now, Shinomiya. Just hang in there._

 

 

* * *

 

Ren and Masato had taken the horses from the carriage that brought them to the forest and had started riding back toward Shining Castle. For what reason, Ren could not say. All he knew was that his love knew something and he wasn't about to let him go back alone (however much the thought of stepping foot in that castle again bothered him).  

 

“You are certain we must go back?” Ren asked, looking more for assurances of his own feelings rather than that Masa wasn't thinking straight. He had felt something back in the Glen--a sort of call he was trying to ignore. If the gigolo could put a word to it, it reminded of the way destiny felt. Fate was calling him.

 

“I am.” Masato called back over the clopping of hooves. “Do you know who used to live in that glen? Why it felt so wrong to enter it?”

 

“Hostile fairies?”

 

“No. Shinomiya. He who holds the song of the Kingdom.” The vizier explained.

 

“But--he's just a myth.”

 

“He isn't. And this necklace proves it.”

 

“How?”

 

“I don't know. I just feel it.”

 

Ren resisted the urge to groan. That's what he was afraid of. That Masato had the same feeling he did. A feeling that they were needed somewhere. A feeling like a shift in wind. That something big was about to happened.

 

                                                                                                                         ...

 

When they reached the castle, they rode through into the courtyard before dismounting.

 

“Do we even know if they're here? It seems deserted.” There were no guards at the entrance, and not a soul except them stepped through the halls when they entered the castle. Masato didn't respond, glancing down the two hallways they were to choose from.

 

“Which way should we go?” He asked.

 

The sound of the King’s horn rang through the castle, eerily. Someone was in the throne room. That answered their question.

 

“Left it is,” Ren stated, gesturing for Masato to go first. He was glad he knew the castle so well.

 

They walked swiftly through the length of the hallway together, but before they reached the end of it, someone crossed their path. “Stop!” She said, holding out her hands looking frazzled. “Jinguji!?”

 

“Miss Tomochika--whatever is going on?”

 

“No time to explain--we need your help.” She looked very frazzled, her eyes wide and wild with worry. “Follow me this way-- _please_.”

 

“‘We’?” The gigolo raised an eyebrow in the vizier's direction before following the handmaiden.

 

They were heading in the direction of the princess’s tree, and when it came into view fully, the redhead finally noticed who this ‘we’ was.

 

Princess Haruka, who was stolen away many months ago, stood over a body on the ground as what appeared to be magic pulsed from her fingertips. The young gardener, Ittoki, stood with what looked like the Prince of Tenor behind her waiting for something. Another person kneeled next to the body on the ground, and the gigolo recognized him as the young knight Hyuuga trained. What was his name? Kurusu?

 

“Aijima!” Tomo called, and another person appeared from around the corner when they reached the entryway.

 

“Are these the only two left?” He asked.

 

“They're the only ones that came.”

 

“What's happening? What do you need?” Masato questioned, his emotion not showing much on his face like it usually didn't. Ren knew him better now than to trust his face for emotion. He could tell from the twitching in his hands he was very nervous. He was shaking.

 

“Erato has trapped himself within Shinomiya, and the Princess and I alone do not have the power to remove him.” The shaman explained. “We need as many voices as we can get.” He gestured for Ittoki and the blue-haired man to join them, then turned and did the same with Kurusu. The young blond boy’s eyes were burning red and Ren could tell he was crying but a moment ago.

 

“I'm going to teach you a song. It is very important that you get it right. One wrong note could kill both the princess and Shinomiya.”

 

“No pressure.” Ren joked. He took a deep breath, trying to relax his rapidly beating heart. Walking into this scene and having to get involved was really throwing him off. But an urge to help the princess and the fact that his lover stood with him kept him from running away. Masato must have noticed, for he offered a hand. The swain took it without a thought.

 

“Listen carefully.” Aijima began to sing a song, and Ren, as he was told, listened. It seemed familiar, though he knew he’d never heard it before. In fact, the whole situation seemed to mimic that of deja vu.

 

He repeated the song a few times until it was stuck in Ren’s head, and then said: “Do you all have it?”

 

They nodded firmly in turn.

 

“Alright. Then let’s start.”

 

* * *

 

 Syo took a deep breath as they stepped back over to where Haruka practically held onto Natsuki’s life. He kept reassuring himself that it was going to be okay. That Natsuki would come back, but there was a seed planted inside of his heart. A seed of doubt that threatened to coil around this particular organ and crush it when it found out it was right.

 

No. _If_ it was right. He’s going to live. He has to.

 

“My lady, please release Erato so we may began.” Aijima put a hand on Haruka’s shoulder.

 

“W-wait--” Syo stuttered. “Won’t that kill him?”

 

“It’ll only be for a moment if this works properly. She needs to focus everything she has into this, Kurusu. I’m sorry.” He explained. The knight grit his teeth, looking back over at where Natsuki lay, still motionless, but at least he was breathing. Now, he wouldn’t even get to breath.

 

“I’m letting go…” The princess released the air in her lungs and slowly lowered her hand. Syo could hear Natsuki’s breath hitch as Erato returned to where he was.

 

 _Why is Erato doing this, anyway?_ Natsuki didn’t do _anything._ He didn’t deserve to…

 

He waved the thought. “Can we start?”

 

“Yes, join hands.” Aijima instructed. Everyone did as they were told. “Sing the song as I taught you, and do your best to harmonize. The more in sync we are, the better and faster this will work. Are you ready?”

 

They all responded with their own kind of affirmation. Aijima closed his eyes and Haruka did the same. As everyone else followed them, Syo gave Natsuki one last glance before closing his eyes and taking in a breath.

 

Aijima gave the cue, and Syo began with everyone else. Their harmony was beautiful, and Syo could feel it working almost as soon as they started. It felt powerful; like waves toppling over him. But he did not fall under their weight. In fact, he felt lighter.

 

When they finished the full verse of the song, the knight heard the princess cry out in pain. His eyes shot open to see her curling into herself, doubled over in pain. A soft pink glowed around her and, upon a glance around, he found each of the others were glowing with their own colors. Otoya, red; Ichinose, purple; Aijima, green; and so on. Even himself glowed a hot pink.    

 

“Sing it again!” Aijima commanded and Syo did as he was told. As they chanted, he started feeling even lighter than before, and when he looked down, he was floating a little under a foot off the ground. He nearly started panicking, when he heard Natsuki let out a gasp which ripped him away from his train of thought.

 

He looked up and saw that the taller blond was floating as well. A yellow power surrounded him, and Syo felt his heart drop when he noticed that his mouth was agape. Something threatened to escape.

 

“Once more!” Aijima called when they finished the song a second time. It was all Syo could do to not run to stop this from happening. It was painful to watch, yet he could not find the strength to tear his eyes away.

 

Princess Haruka suddenly spread her hands and power burst forth from her chest and stomach. The light of the song took on a form, the likes of which Syo had not seen before, but he recognized immediately. It was the muse, Erato. The one from the story. The myth.

 

The form mirrored Haruka’s movements exactly, as though it were an extension of herself, and when she reached her arms toward Natsuki, the figure did too. Suddenly, a million colors burst from Natsuki’s mouth, flying into the air and then surrounding the princess, Natsuki himself, and the muse in a tornado of songs.

 

“Stop singing!” The shaman said finally, throwing his hands out for silence. When he stopped, Syo fell back to the ground. He stumbled a bit upon landing, but no matter what, he didn’t take his eyes off the scene before him.

 

The color tornado expanded first, as though because it wasn’t contained anymore, it would consume everything. But, soon, Syo heard another song coming out from inside the vortex. And this song seemed to gather the rest together, for the tornado started to lessen. It squashed into itself until there was nothing left but a ball of energy swirling to the rhythm of the new song. And Haruka held it, singing to it.

 

“Let her go, Haruka!” Aijima threw a hand out, warning her.

 

“Do not worry…” The princess said. “I understand her now…”

 

She lifted the ball of energy slowly and, within a few seconds, every song and every voice taken from their world swirled out from within it. They hummed along to their very own tunes, bobbing away into the night sky like the little fairies Syo was beginning to miss dearly. A question came to Syo then, prodding at him. If these were voices of the whole kingdom...how come these seven individuals still had their's? Where they chosen to fix this? A sort of unknown destiny?

 

As the ball released, the lights of voices and songs stretched into hands, and then arms, and then a head and body. Erato flowed before them, dancing like flames and smiling down at Princess Haruka.

 

“Thank you…” She said, then disappeared in a flash so bright, Syo had to cover his eyes with his arm. When he was able to see again, the Shining Princess was returning to the ground as an object formed from a light remaining in her hands. She held it up. A necklace with a pink gem hanging from it.

 

Opposite her, Natsuki also floated back down to the cobblestone floor. The blond knight ran to his side, holding his head up so it wouldn’t hit the hard ground beneath him.

 

“Natsuki?” Syo prodded, gently. When there came no response, he shook him a bit, trying to wake him.

 

 _Is he breathing?_ The blond put his ear next to Natsuki’s mouth, and when he felt a feeble huff against it, he knew he was a alive at least. But barely.

 

“It may have been too much for him…” Aijima said next to Syo.

 

“Silence yourself!” He snapped. “He’s alright. He’ll be fine.” He mumbled. Cause if he wasn’t fine, then this would have been for nothing. His meeting him would have been pointless. His mission would have failed and…

 

He would never had told him how much he meant to him.

 

“Natsuki--wake up!” The knight shook him again. “Please! I need you...”

 

In that moment, Syo leaned down and placed a kiss on Natsuki’s lips. The kiss that should have happened weeks ago, but one that Syo was too much of a coward to pursue. Out of desperation; maybe that’s why he did it. The sheer thought that maybe it would bring Natsuki back to their world. A reminder that there was a reason for him to stay.

 

Suddenly, the taller blond took in a deep, jaggedly breath. He turned to his side and began coughing violently, like some of the songs still remained in his throat, choking him.

 

“Natsuki!” Syo cried, wrapping his arms around the older. The knight felt so relieved his whole body trembled and his breath rattled as he let it out in a deep sigh.

 

“Syo…?” Natsuki croaked. “Wha...what happened…? Was I sleepwalking again?”

 

The young knight looked into  Natsuki’s face, a smile growing upon hearing the taller’s stupid suggestion. “You idiot!” He grinned, falling into Natsuki embrace once more, fighting happy tears that refused to lose the battle. “You complete fool…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming very soon, I hope I can wrap everything up well enough...I have a general idea, so we'll see!! I might finish it tonight and read over and edit later or something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I can't wait until the next chapters done, and the bonus comes out soon after that!! See ya soon! <333


	6. Le passé, L'avenir, et Notre Destin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!!! Hope you enjoyed, and I'm very glad I was able to finish this. Naturally, I'm going to be doing a re-read to edit and change things, so I may add more or less to the story. There is no guarantee, but I'd like this to be as good as possible.
> 
> This has been a great run, and the first project I've ever finished. 
> 
> And without further ado, I hope you enjoy the last one!

Haruka traced her fingers along the stone walls in the halls of Shining Castle. She lingered and lingered, for she didn’t wish to reach her destination so soon. The King had called on her, finally. They were discussing what were to be done now. Now that the nine of them were heroes.

 

It was Haruka’s turn to learn the King’s new plan for the Kingdom Stars. She was so nervous she couldn’t keep her hands from shaking. A part of her wished everything could go back to the way it was before. Before she was kidnapped. Before she learned of her powers. Before she learned she wasn’t meant to walk the royal halls as a princess, but as a peasant. She wished that more than anything.

 

But it was her decision to reverse the spell cast on her and the kingdom. It was her decision to let Satsuki go, and rejoin with the other half of her where he belonged. And no matter what happened now, her decisions were final. Some things were not meant to be redone. Some things are just meant to be.

 

As Haruka rounded the corner, she saw that Jinguji, Hijirikawa, Syo, Shinomiya, Ichinose, Cecil, and Tomochika were waiting outside the large door of Saotome’s throne room. She was happy to see that Sir Hyuuga and Miss Tsukimiya were there too. They all looked on at her, soft, almost forlorn smiles meeting her gaze. Haruka looked them each in the face individually, silently thanking them for being with her.

 

Jinguji stopped her for a moment, then placed a flower in her hair behind her ear. Though she did not know where in the world he could have found one alive on this chilly winter’s day, she accepted it, smiling graciously. She found it strange that no one was speaking, but low in her stomach, she felt it was right not to. If they did, she might burst into tears. She would truly miss her friends.

 

Haruka lingered a moment on Prince Ichinose, who watched her carefully. She suddenly recalled all the times he had come to her rescue, figuratively speaking and not. She nodded to him as she passed by, feeling her cheeks heat slightly when he smiled at her.

 

When she passed Tomo, her hand was grabbed and squeezed.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Her handmaiden said.

 

Haruka only nodded back at her, then released her hand.

 

When she reached the large doors, she knocked. Softly, like she used to. That way her... _father_ would know it was her.

 

“Come in, my child,” He called. Haruka opened the door. She saw that Otoya was there. She smiled at him, nodding her head at him. He did the same. Haruka noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual garments. It was something a little more regal. Red, like his hair, with gold trimmings. He looked very handsome. He also wore the princess’s sword round his waist proudly, and Haruka was glad she told him to keep it. What use would she have for it now, anyway? It didn’t technically belong to her.

 

Haruka lifted her noticeably heavy shoulders as she took a deep breath and finally looked up at the King.

 

“My lovely little Haruka,” Shining smiled widely. “Why the long face?”

 

She managed a small smile. “It’s okay, my king. You don’t have to be gentle. I know my place now, so there’s really--”

 

Haruka was interrupted by Saotome’s laughter. She gaped a bit, blinking in confusion. She looked toward Otoya who was smiling widely at her. “What’s...going on?”

 

“My darling girl,” Saotome stood, descending the stairs of his throne. “I’ve been discussing quite a bit with my son--catching up on a few things, and deciding on something.”

 

“Deciding?”

 

“Yes.” Shining stood before Haruka now. He took her hands to her surprise. “We have decided it was best that _you_ succeed me.”

 

“‘Succeed’?” Haruka looked over at Otoya again in confusion. “Eh? But--my king, _he’s_ the rightful heir. I cannot take his place, it wouldn’t be right.”

 

“We both thought it best, my lady,” Otoya explained, “I have no formal training as a prince, let alone a king. The throne would suit me ill.”

 

“B-b-but,” Haruka’s eyes found the tile floor, searching back and forth for another reason. “I-I am a mere commoner, really. I cannot take the throne. And, my king, you do not need a successor yet. You’re still fit to rule, correct?”

 

“About that,” Saotome took a step back, letting Haruka’s hands go. He reached down unbuckling his fur-coat. He threw it off dramatically, causing Haruka to shriek and cover her face. “I’d like a vacation!” He declared triumphantly.

 

The princess looked up again. The king was wearing a swimsuit of sorts. “‘V-vacation’?”

 

“That’s right! I’m heading southeast--for Agnapolis!” He cackled.

 

“But--a king doesn’t take a vacation--does he?” Haruka’s head was spinning. None of this was making any sense.

 

“The thing is, my princess,” Otoya cut in, putting a hand on her shoulder. “the king has decided it was best he...disappear.” He whispered the last word.

 

“‘Disappear’?”

 

“Yes…” Saotome was now buckling his coat again. “You see, my little girl, I’ve made enough mistakes as the ruler of this land. I’d like to leave this to someone capable of fixing it. And you have proven yourself _very_ capable.” The king shuffled back up to his throne, taking a seat. “I also have a few things I must fix on my own, that which I should have taken care of long ago.”

 

The Shining Princess’s gaze fell to her hands. They were clasped together tightly, but they weren’t shaking anymore.

 

“You do have a choice, my princess…” Otoya’s tone was worried. “You--you don’t have to, but...it’s for the best.”

 

Again, Haruka said nothing. She was still thinking. She was trained most all her life for this, but now that she knew her blood wasn’t royal, it suddenly felt wrong. There was something that needed to be different...a piece was still missing from the puzzle.

 

“I have one request.”

 

                                                                                                                                          ...

 

Haruka took a deep breath, adjusting her pristine white gloves so that they fit her fingers perfectly. When she let the air out of her lungs, the door opened a crack. “My lady? We’re ready for you.” It was Otoya. She smiled, looking up at him. She balled her hands into fists and stepped forward. She took the hand Otoya had lent her.

 

“Are you ready?” He winked. She nodded.

 

Haruka stepped out onto the balcony over-looking the Kingdom of Stars. She looked to her left where Hijirikawa and Jinguji stood, a mischievous smirk on the serenader’s face as the vizier turned his face away from him, his cheeks and ears bright red. Haruka giggled.

 

A glance to her right showed her Syo and Shinomiya, standing tall. Syo smiled proudly at her as she passed, while Shinomiya gave her a quick hug.

 

She passed where Prince Ichinose stood straight and proud. A small black cat sat on his shoulder, seeming to glow with a big, kitty grin.

 

 _Don’t forget the spell I taught you,_ echoed in her head.

 

Haruka nodded.

 

When she and Otoya reached the end of the walkway, she looked over at the citizens that had gathered at the base of Shining Castle as they began to cheer.

 

“I now present to you, your new Shining Queen,” Otoya announced. “Queen, Haruka.”

 

Haruka took three more steps forward, clearing her throat, and silencing the crowd. “Thank you for your kindness.” She called, enhancing her voice with her powers. “Before we begin the festivities, I have a few things I would like to announce. Some new decrees are in order. My first decree, as your new queen, is to rid our kingdom of banishment. Anyone who was banished by King Shining may return by order of...the Shining Queen.”

 

The people erupted in cheers.

 

“My second decree is...that, all provinces that wish to be are free to rule as they please. The Kingdom of Stars is no longer ruled by one person. I will have no further influence over their decisions any longer.” More cheers.

 

“And, finally, I would like to explain something to all of you, if you would allow.” Haruka closed her eyes, placing a hand on the necklace Erato left her. A blessing of a muse.  “I am no more a queen than any of you are. So I pray you treat me with the same graces I treat you with. Royalty isn’t meant to be feared. Royalty is meant to be respected like any other man or woman. So, please--do not fear me. I am no more powerful than you are.”

 

She looked up once more, peering at her good friends as the crowd cheered and cheered. They nodded at her, clapping along with the citizen’s below.

 

“Now, as per my last request,” The Shining Queen looked back over the city, practically hiccuping in excitement about what she was about to say. “I am not ruling alone. May I introduce to you, your new King, the Shining King, Otoya!”

 

Otoya blushed stepping up next to Haruka. She took his hand as cheers erupted louder from Star’s citizens. She sighed happily, grinning at Otoya.

 

Haruka placed both hands on the gem around her neck. It glowed bright red, and she allowed the powers to cover her hands like they had many times before. She brought them up to her lips, kissed them and released the magic into the sky. It burst like fireworks; red, gold, green, blue, purple, pink, orange, and silver.

 

“May the festivities begin!”

 

* * *

 

The festivities of Shining Kingdom were so genuinely loud, Masato expected you could hear the many songs that rang from it throughout the whole of the Kingdom of Star’s and the Province of Heavens. The celebration continued through most of the evening, and only got louder.

 

Masato watched from the wall of a shop as the new Queen Haruka played and sang with a few children. They giggled and screamed as they formed a circle of joined hands around her. The new Shining King soon joined them with another young one, who seemed rather shy. The vizier smiled upon seeing her face light up when she was immediately accepted into the group with welcoming grins.

 

“She's wonderful, eh?” A voice whispered in his ear before lips pressed down on his neck. Masato let himself smile.

 

“I think she'll be a great ruler.” Masato went silent until something was offered to him. A peach--maybe imported for the season. But there nonetheless. It reminded him of a simpler time.

 

He finally looked to where Ren leaned against the wall next to him, happily munching on his fruit. The blue-haired looked to his. He began thinking about why he came back here. Why it felt _so_ important that he should. He couldn't think of a reason; he'd been trying to think of one ever since he'd gotten here.

 

“You look stressed.” The gigolo commented next to him. “Something’s on your mind.” It wasn't a question.

 

“Why did we come back here?” He asked, “you felt it too, right? The feeling that we were needed somehow?”

 

Ren nodded silently, closing his eyes and breathing out a laugh. “The prin--Queen--was speaking to the shaman cat about destiny. I suppose you could look at it that way.”

 

“‘Destiny’?” Masato considered this, not saying anymore. He wasn't going to deny destiny its dues, for it had somehow brought Ren and himself together--they were total opposites. Night and day, hot and cold, moonlight and sunlight. Yet they fell in love like it was meant to be. Destiny had a funny way about it, sometimes. And Masato thought, if what Ren said was true, to not look into it further. It would only make him question their coming to be. And Masato had thought on that over and over and still hasn't found an answer.

 

“By the way, did you ever give that necklace back to Shinomiya?” Ren inquired, tossing the pit of his peach away. Masato jolted at this, forgetting entirely about it. He reached down and pulled the necklace out from the tie of his kimono where he had kept it for safekeeping.

 

“Where are they?” Masato asked glancing around.

 

“So many distractions…” Ren grumbled. “Can't you wait until later?”

 

The vizier ignored him, spotting the blond pair in the distance walking together. They appeared to be leaving. “Shinomiya!” Masato called, running after them. “Shinomiya!” This time, the taller heard and turned to see who was calling his name. He smiled upon seeing the blue-haired.

 

“Hello there!” Shinomiya looked down at him gleefully. “Is something troubling you?”

 

“This, I believe, is yours.” He held it up for Shinomiya to see. The tall blond stared at it for a long while, eyes glued as thoughts pooled in his green irises, shooting back and forth like fish in a pond. He took it delicately from Masato’s hand.

 

After a moment, he said: “Yes, yes this is mine. Thank you, for returning it to me.” He smiled almost tiredly at him, pocketing the necklace, as though he was trying to forget about it.

 

“Consider it nothing.” Masato bowed. “Please have a safe journey, if you are leaving.”

 

“Thanks,” Kurusu flashed a grin before waving his hand 'good-bye' to the vizier. Masato watched them walk away together, the young knight chatting with the taller until he was suddenly swept up in a crushing hug and a shower of kisses.

 

Masato beamed at the gesture, not remembering the last time he'd been kissed that way.

 

A new wave washed over him, and he turned right around to make his way back to where Ren was.

 

“So you gave it back?” The strawberry-blond questioned, raising an eyebrow. Masato answered by kissing him full on the lips, a gesture that made Ren hum in pleasant surprise. The vizier held the kiss throwing his every intention into it. The gigolo must have picked up on it quickly, for he instinctively wrapped his arms around Masato’s waist, then slowly slid his hands down, giving his butt a squeeze. Masato squirmed, grinning on Ren’s lips.

 

“Shall we?” He whispered giddily.

 

“Finally…” Ren’s voice was gruff and low as his eyes scanned the vizier’s. He took his hand and led him past the crowds. “I know a place close by.”

 

“Of _course_ you do.”

 

“Wait, Jinguji!” Someone called, Masato recognizing it as Haruka. They stopped, looking back. “Leaving so soon? Shinomiya and Kurusu have already left for home--you'll stay a bit longer, right?”

 

Ren and Masato exchanged a look, then Ren said: “Rest assured we won't be going anywhere soon.”

 

Queen Haruka lit up gratefully, obviously not knowing what that could mean. “Thank you, I'm glad to hear that.”

 

The vizier was grateful the little shy girl from earlier came over to bug Haruka about more fireworks so they could make their getaway. He made a mental note to thank her personally was he was pinned against a wall with Ren’s tongue in his mouth.

 

Hot hands ran up and down his back, and found their way into his kimono almost immediately dropping the top layer to Masato’s sides. A familiar feeling immersed him in bliss as Ren kissed and bit as his pale flesh, no doubt leaving his mark wherever he went.

 

Masato chewed his bottom lip, hating how much he loved the sensation.

 

Ren let out something like a growl, deep and raspy then said: “I love you…”

 

Masato was surprised to hear this yet again. It had only been a few nights since he'd last heard it, but it still made his heart flutter.

 

He placed a gentle hand on the back of Ren’s neck, causing him to stop what he was doing and look up. Masato looked back and forth into the swain’s hot eyes, but he found no sign of doubt. No sign of betrayal in them. They were shy in the sense of being careful now; and they were the most genuine eyes Masato had ever had the pleasure to gaze into.

 

“Not...good?” Ren asked, worry stringing the words out slowly. Masato smiled wholeheartedly, swelling with love for the man standing before him. My, how much he had changed.

 

He placed a kiss on his lips, feeling Ren’s tense shoulders relax. “ _Very_ good.” He responded, and kissed him again.

 

It was then that the rest of the festivities that evening were lost to them. Whatever songs were sung, they hummed to their own. Whatever food was eaten, they did not partake in it. However many times they were called for, they did not answer. They could not. They were in their own world together; a place Masato wanted to stay for eternity.

 

Masato couldn't help but relate to the fireworks going off outside.

 

* * *

 

Natsuki dragged Syo around the festivities nonstop, getting excited about every shop/store they passed by. He was beaming like the sun, with a smile that would never seem to fade.

 

“Syo! Look at these little cookies!” He called, waving his hand, beckoning Syo to join him. The knight obliged, stepping over carefully to the little old woman’s cookie stand. “They're little chickens--aren't they cute?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” The smaller blond answered.

 

“I used to live one a farm when I was young, and we had baby chickens like this running around all the time.” Natsuki stated fondly.

 

“Would you like one?” The old woman asked, offering one to Natsuki.

 

“Oh, yes please!” The taller took it gratefully. Syo fished through his pocket for some money.

 

“Don't trouble yourself, dear,” she waved a hand at him. “If he likes them that much, I'm happy to give him one. These are good, new times after all.”

 

“Yes, they are indeed. Thank you ma’am.” Syo bowed to her, then continued to follow Natsuki, who had now moved onto a fruit stand. He was talking to someone.

 

“Oh, yes! I do love Syo!” The young knight skidded to a stop, nearly falling over at the words. He groaned loudly, scrubbing his hands over his face as hot embarrassment clouded his better judgment.

 

“Natsuki! Don't say stuff like that in public!” Syo stomped over to him, and when he saw who he was actually talking to, he could have murdered Natsuki.

 

“Hello, Kurusu…” Jinguji Ren smiled, saluting the kid. If this guy knew about embarrassing stuff like that, he'd never hear the end of it because, most likely, the whole kingdom would know by tomorrow.

 

“Ren--I’d appreciate it if you wouldn't take advantage of my _friend_ for your gossip needs. He's very vulnerable.”

 

“Oh, he didn't take advantage of me, Syo; I told him because I want everyone to know I lo--”

 

“ _Shht shht shht!_ ” Syo stopped him, ducking his head trying to hide his face from the laughter that surrounded them. He gestured for Natsuki to come down to his level.

 

“I'm sorry, Syo I didn't mean to upset you…” Natsuki whispered, though his smiled helped little to make the apology genuine.

 

“Just--please. It's embarrassing. We already talked about this after you blabbered to the _Queen_ of all people.” Syo seethed, the heat on his face not letting up.

 

Natsuki giggled a bit, whispering one last apology before moving on.

 

They walked in silence for a bit while Syo tried to calm his racing heart. He'd actually been doing this the whole evening, for he had something special in mind he wanted to ask the taller, though he had no idea how to say it.

 

He scratched the back of his head, mustering up as much courage as he could find, when:

 

“Shinomiya!” Someone called over the bustle of the festival. Syo didn't recognize the voice at first, but when he turned around, he knew who it was. Hijirikawa.

 

“Hello there! Is something troubling you?” Natsuki grinned.

 

“This, I believe, is yours.” He held something up in front of Natsuki, and the taller’s face dropped. He went silent, and Syo felt him practically retreat into himself. After a moment of silence, he said:

 

“Yes, yes this is mine. Thank you, for returning it to me.” He smiled, and it was possibly the least authentic smile the man had ever produced. Syo watched him slip the necklace in his pocket, keeping his lips drawn thin.

 

“Consider it nothing.” Hijirikawa gave a quick bow. “Please have a safe journey, if you are leaving.”

 

“Thanks,” Syo gave the blue-haired a toothy smile then waved him off, worried about what in the muses just happened to Natsuki. He turned them away and asked: “Are you okay?”

 

“Hm? Oh, of course…” Natsuki gave a sad smile, removing the locket from his pocket. “This was my mothers…”

 

“Oh…” Syo didn't know what to say to that. He knew Natsuki’s mother was dead. Killed by...well, _Erato,_ as far he was concerned. He remembered the comment about where Natsuki used to live, and, looking into his distant expression, it suddenly didn't feel hard to ask the question on his mind anymore.

 

“Natsuki, do you--do you wanna come live with me and my little brother on our farm?” Syo glanced up as Natsuki’s face lit up like a firework.

 

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” He cried giddily, practically scooping the shorter into his arms and drowning him with kisses.

 

“Natsuki! I can't--b-breathe!” Syo squirmed, trying to get out of the taller blond’s death grip.

 

“Excuse me,” someone said from behind them. Natsuki froze, and they both turned to see who was addressing them this time. An man if average height, with brunet hair and silver eyes--a man Syo recognized immediately.

 

“What the hell do _you_ want!?”

 

The guy Syo recognized as an ally of the company that attacked them in the glen not a week ago. He smiled, not smugly like the knight expected, and gestured next to him. A horse stood there, and Syo’s heart jumped at the sight of it.

 

“Katsu!” He ran up to him, reached up to pet his forehead. Katsu leaned down and licked at Syo’s cheek, making him snicker.

 

“I thought he'd miss you.” The small blond looked at the brunet.

 

“Thanks.” He said tersely.

 

“You're very welcome.” He responded, carelessly. “I am Kotobuki Reiji, and my companions and I would like to formally apologize to you. Our action’s...well...they were unacceptable. Our intentions went turbid. You see, we’ve all held a sort of grudge against King Shining. ” He paused, looking over at Natsuki. “ _He_ was a path to revenge we should not have taken. I’m sorry, and I hope we may start again.” Kotobuki bowed low.

 

Syo took a breath, recalling what the old shopkeeper said about new times. “What was done is forgotten...”

 

 “Oh, that’s wonderful to hear!” The brunet straightened, smiling.

 

 “On one condition,” Syo held up a single finger, and Kotobuki looked on in concern. “I get a rematch with Sir Mikaze.”

 

Kotobuki raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. “Consider it done, my dear fellow.” He held out a hand and Syo took it, shaking it firmly.

 

“Now, we must go.” The knight took Katsu’s reigns from the brunet. “I’d like to go home.” He looked up at Natsuki who clasped his hands together, gleefully. Just as excited to get ‘home’ as he was. Kaoru would be very happy to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have kept up with this story to the very end! I had a great time (and hard time) completing this and loved hearing your feedback!
> 
> An extra chapter is coming soon--it'll be short, but just a little flash of what happens a few years afterwards. Looking forward to seeing you all again~
> 
> I'll miss you all, my lovelies!


	7. Heureux Jusqu'à la Fin des Temps

“Ichinose!” Haruka smiled, holding her arms out in a gesture meant for Tokiya to fall into. He did, naturally, for it had been a few years since he had seen the Shining Queen’s radiance. She has taken on a bit of a figure, and her eyes a little tired, but the twinkle in them had not gotten any less bright. King Ichinose marveled in her scent like blossoms before pulling back and giving her cheek a small kiss.

 

“Really, Tokiya, you haven't changed a bit.” Otoya joined them in the courtyard as a cool, spring breeze fluttered through.

 

“I could say the same of you.” Tokiya smiled gently as he returned Otoya’s embrace. Though he _had_ changed. He looked older--more mature. His hair he kept back in a small ponytail, yet it didn't do anything to calm his unruly red bangs.

 

“Shall we walk?” The Queen asked, gesturing to the garden. “It's been so long, I'd like to speak with you face-to-face as much as I can.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

They began their trek about the beautifully grown flowers and trees, scents of the new seasons seeming to never end. King Otoya explained that he had helped plant and arrange these flowers, and even so much as tend to them as though he were still the gardener of the castle.

 

“You can take the royalty out of the gardener but you can't take the gardener out of the royalty.” Tokiya had joked. Otoya laughed, nudging the King of Tenor playfully. It was then Otoya was called by Tomochika, (who Tokiya was glad to see was doing well) and told he was needed elsewhere.

 

“Is it always like this?” Tokiya asked.

 

“Well, yes. We barely get a moment's peace.”

 

“No, I mean this calm. This...comfortable. You've both seemed to settle in rather nicely.” The blue-haired explained.

 

“Oh, of course. Otoya and I get along swimmingly. He is very kind.” Haruka smiled.

 

Tokiya paused for a moment, a question lingering on his mind that he wasn't certain the Shining Queen had noticed yet. He pushed himself to say it. “You two are...wed, I presume.”

 

Haruka sputtered in surprise, looking up at the king as blush the color of rose grew on her face. “I-I suppose you would be right to assume we would be, but...Otoya is like and is technically a brother to me. I love him in a special way.”

 

“I see.”

 

A silence hung in the air before Haruka continued walking. “And, besides, we've already discussed it and...we decided it best to stay just as good friends.”

 

“What about an heir?” Tokiya asked without thinking. He felt his face heat up. This time, he was the one having a hard time. “I-I didn't mean-- _ahem_ …”

 

“I-it's okay,” Haruka raised her shoulders, hiding her face behind her straight-cut bangs. “It's not that we haven't thought about it, but…” She sighed, holding a hand to her head. “To be honest with you, Ichinose, I don't know what to do.”

 

“There's plenty of time to think about it.” Tokiya offered. “You're not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

“Yes, you're right.” Haruka glanced to her right, and gasped a bit. “Do you see that?”

 

“What? The rose bush? What of it?”

 

“Oh, this was Jinguji’s...I didn't know it was still here.” The Queen knelt in front of the bush, cupping a bud fondly in her hand. “How I've missed my old friends.”

 

“Have you not seen them?” Tokiya inquired, leaning over her shoulder to look at the flower.

 

“Sir Kurusu visits often--since I knighted him two springs ago, he's become a bigger part of my world.” Haruka stood, brushing her dress off. “He carries messages across the lands for me, sometimes. And, most important, he protects Otoya and I…”

 

“It sounds like he’s become quite the helper.” Tokiya pointed out.

 

“Yes…” The Queen became quiet; thoughtful, as she looked on ahead at the extended garden. The necklace the muse had given her glinted pink, almost glowing in the sunlight as it hung from her neck.

 

Tokiya relished in the faintness of her smile, and the calmness she displayed in his presence. He had almost forgotten the joy he felt of being near such a creature. He felt, for once, entirely transparent.

 

“You know, back when we were conversing with the leaders of the land, you had an air about you…” Haruka stopped walking, turning to face the King. “I...I really admired your leadership skills, though, I never got to tell you back then. You were a very big help in settling the disputes between our kingdom and Heavens.”

 

“Well--um…” Tokiya cleared his throat, “Thank you very much, Your Majesty.”

 

They gazed into each other's eyes silently, as a wind swept through ruffling their hair. Tokiya felt something in that moment. Admiration. Familiarity. Love. And he believes as well that Her Grace felt the same.

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner? Master Cecil is about to come back from his visit home.” Haruka brushed her hair back, and Tokiya noticed that she had kept it short--the way she had cut it with his knife those long three years ago. “I'm sure he'd be glad to see you.”

 

“Yes, that sounds quite splendid. Thank you.” Tokiya put a hand over his heart, and gave a short bow. He then offered the same hand, and Haruka took it gratefully.

 

“We’ll be having a fire this evening--it's in celebration of Muse Day.” Haruka explained, stepping closer and looping her arm into Tokiya’s. “It's a traditional holiday in Agnapolis. I'm sure you've heard of it.”

 

“Of course--will we being hearing some of your lovely songs?” Tokiya asked.

 

“Naturally.” She smiled. “And yours? I think it goes without saying that I haven't heard you sing in a long while.”

 

Tokiya smiled down at the Queen of Stars. “If it please the Queen, I shall sing thousands.”

 

* * *

 

“Now, you're certain you're okay with this?” Masato asked for the hundredth time.

 

“I am beginning to think it is _you_ who is not okay with this, Masa.” Ren commented back, checking to make sure his clothing was straight. The blue-haired sighed deeply, approaching the gigolo to assist him in wearing his new kimono properly. He bent down, pulling on the end of it causing the part Ren couldn't straighten to do just that. He huffed, impressed.

 

“I don't know. It's tradition. It must be done but…” Masato stood, but his gaze didn't leave the floor.

 

Ren smiled at the look. He had seen this look on his lover for a few years now. It only happened when he was unsure or scared of something. It was a good thing that the strawberry blond was _very_ good at making that look disappear.

 

Ren reached forward, lacing his fingers with Masato’s.

 

“Ren--” Masa said, hesitantly.

 

“Do you remember that time we were at the beach?” Ren whispered, causing his love to look up, blush already dotting his face. His look of surprise was replaced with one of annoyance.

 

“Could you not bring that up?”

 

“And you got badly sunburnt? So badly, in fact, that you could not sit on you rear for a whole week?”

 

“Stop, Ren! That was embarrassing…” He hit at the gigolo's chest indignantly, though a large smile was growing on his bright red face.

 

“I didn't stop loving you, even though I had to rub aloe _all_ over you.” Ren smirked, remembering how unsurprisingly prideful Masato was about it.

 

“It was your fault any way. I wished to stay in the shade, but you drew me out into the sun.” The blue-haired was barely looking at the strawberry blond.

 

“Yes, I suppose it was.” Ren mused. “But, despite that, I still asked for your hand in marriage.”

 

Masato’s eyes were lost to him again as he looked elsewhere. “And, even, despite that time you were so mad at me you threw a glass that nearly hit my head.”

 

“I said I was sorry.”

 

“I know.” Ren ran a hand through Masato’s beautiful locks. “And despite those times when I’d doubt you actually loved me, would do things you didn't like anyway, and just basically brought panic to you upon occasion--”

 

“Like that time you jumped from the top of a waterfall and I thought you had died?” Masato offered, speaking softly.

 

“Yes. Despite _even_ that--you still said yes.” His fiancé looked up from his place on the gigolo’s chest, a hopefulness in his eyes. “No matter how many ways you look at it, Masa, in a thousand worlds I would have asked you to be mine.”

 

Masato kissed him then, softly. The lips Ren hadn't gotten used to being against his still felt like the first time every time. He fell into it, pulling his love closer yet.

 

When they separated, Masato sighed contentedly. “And also…” Ren added, moving a stray hair from his fiancé’s face. “Even if I have to meet your parent.”

 

Masato groaned, leaning his head back as though in agony. “She’s going to _hate_ you. I just know it.”

 

“If she’s anything like _you_ , I don't think your mother will be able to resist me.” The blond joked. Masato rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Tell my mother I'm here.” Masato had said to one of the butlers that waited at the gate.The butler bowed, and hurriedly did his duty. Ren glanced around.

 

A rock garden at the entrance, with a small trail running through it. A beautiful light-brown wooden house, complete with paper doors and curved, navy roofs. A blossom tree waved in the small breeze that was just passing through, petals flittering down over the house. In all parts of the house, somehow, Ren could hear water gurgling. It was very peaceful.

 

“Masa!” A small voice squealed, and Ren heard happy, rapid steps. Masato turned and was practically smothered by a young girl. She had blue hair much like his loves, except longer. The blue-haired laughed, hugging the young girl back. Ren watched this happy scene by the entrance of the rock garden.

 

“Mei!” He grinned, holding her. “It's been too long--look how big you've gotten!”

 

“I know, I know!” She giggly goofily. “And look--” she smiled, showing her missing teeth. “I'm all grown up now!”

 

“You're right!” Masa smiled. “How old are you now--twenty? Thirty?”

 

Mei grinned, laughing at Masato’s antic's. “No! I'm eight, silly!”

 

“Oh, of course.” Masato smiled, then when he looked up, his face fell a bit. Ren looked over to see who he was looking at. A beautiful woman stood there, smiling tiredly.

 

“Mother…” Masato breathed.

 

“Hello, Masato,” She stepped closer, and Ren noticed how short she actually was. Only a little taller than her eight year old daughter. The blue-haired man kneeled before her, bowing and laying his hands on the floor.

 

“I'm sorry, mother. Forgive me, please. I left thinking only of myself, I--” She stopped him by placing a hand on his back. Masato looked up in surprise, and his mother gestured for him to stand, a smile on her face the whole time.

 

“Oh…” She put a hand to her mouth, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. “You've aged into the handsome young man I always knew you would be.”

 

Masato was practically crying too. “It's...so nice to hear your voice, mother…”

 

“Oh, my darling,” She pulled him down into a hug which Masato returned with fervor.

 

“Masa, Masa!” Mei interrupted, with all the charisma and thoughtfulness an eight year old could muster. “Who's that guy over there? Who is he, Masa?”

 

Masato and his mother looked over to the gigolo, who gave a small wave. “Ren, come here.” Masato waved him over.

 

“Mom, Mei, this is Jinguji Ren.” Masato explained, his voice a bit shaken. “I hope you'll come to accept him as--”

 

“Are you big brother Masa’s boyfriend?” Mei asked, tugging at Ren’s kimono.

 

“Mei!” Masato hissed, causing Ren to laugh. He knelt to the ground, getting eye to eye with the young girl.

 

“Well--there's no simple way to put this, but--” He paused, for dramatic effect, “--yes.”

 

“Ren!”

 

“O-oh! How wonderful.” Mother Hijirikawa clasped her hands together. She turned to Masato once more, placing her hands on his cheeks. “This is wonderful, darling.”

 

“Are you gonna get married?” Mei asked bluntly. Ren raised an eyebrow up at his love, who sighed. Secrets are not safe with children.

 

“That's...why we’re here…” The blue-haired man explained. “We’d like...your blessing mother.”

 

Miss Hijirikawa looked Ren over, and the redhead stood, and offered a deep bow (just like Masato taught him). “I am very pleased to finally meet you, Miss Hijirikawa.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Master Jinguji.”

 

“Ren, please.” The gigolo cracked a smile. Hijirikawa smiled back, holding out her hands. The strawberry blond raised a sceptical eyebrow before taking both of them in his. He watched as she lifted his hands so she could get a better look at them.

 

“Strong--very strong…” Miss Hijirikawa released his hands. “Clasp them like so.” She laced her fingers together. Ren did the same. She brought them down to her level again so she could see over the top of them.

 

When she saw them, Ren could see her eyes light up. Master Hijirikawa looked up at her son, grinning. “You've picked a good one, my child.” She gasped, offering Masato a look at the gigolo’s hands. “Do you see?”

 

“Mother, I don't understand.” Masa crinkled his face. “What…?”

 

“Your grandmother taught me that you can tell a lot about a person by their hands.” She explained, squeezing Ren’s hands. “You did not know that since I…” She went quiet for a moment. “Well...since we never got to know each other. But, he--he has hands like your father did. He holds them much the same way.”

 

“Let me see! Let me see!” Mei reached up and tugged Ren’s arms down for her to see. She gasped which was followed by an ‘ooo’.

 

“Intuitive, loving…” She crouched next to her daughter. “What else, Mei?”

 

“Um…” She bit her lip thinking. “Oh! Oh! Good in bed!”

 

Ren could hear Masato audibly gasp. He glanced over to see him covering his mouth, wide eyed and red. He resisted the urge to laugh. He was thinking he was going to learn to love this girl.

 

“Yes, but…” Miss Hijirikawa cleared her throat, her face almost, but not quite, as pink as her son’s. “What was that other _important_ detail?”

 

“Wasn't it...harmony?” She tilted her head.

 

“Yes, that's it. Very good, darling.” Miss Hijirikawa stood again and bowed to Ren. Ren bowed back. “Welcome,” She smiled, “I hope you find comfort here as a part of this family.”

 

“Thank you, my lady. I'm certain I will.” Ren took her hand once more and kissed it before she began to walk out of the garden.

 

“Come along, Mei.” Lady Hijirikawa called.

 

“But I wanna hang out with big brother!”

 

“You may, but later. Leave them be for a bit.”

 

“Okay…” Mei trudged after her, but turned back to wave at them. “I'll see you later, Masa! And Ren guy!”

 

“Bye-bye!” The redhead laughed. He watched them leave and when they were out of sight, he turned to his fiancé. His official fiancé. “Well, that went--”

 

His words were interrupted abruptly by Masato’s lips on his. When he removed them, his giggle turned into a hearty laugh as Ren lifted him and spun him around.

 

“You were brilliant--oh my muses...I can't _believe_ she--she liked you!” Masato led him in the opposite direction, beneath what looked like exotic trees.

 

“She's a lot different than you described her--not at all what I expected.” The gigolo pointed out.

 

“Yes, she...she's a lot more _forgiving_ than I remember.”

 

“It's probably me.” Ren smirked. “I have that effect on people. Melt their ice and win them over.”

 

“Oh, silence.” Masato nudged him, not returning his gaze. “We should prepare for dinner. I expect you to keep your good impression, Ren.”

 

“Have I lost yours yet?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then there's no need to worry. When I make an impression, I do it with the intention of making it stay.” They stepped up into the house, where the blue-haired slid open one of the many doors.

 

“This was my old room. I will be staying here, while you stay in the guest room.” He explained.

 

“You mean _pretend_ to stay in the guest room.” The ex-vizier rolled his eyes to look exasperatedly back at the redhead, before continuing to unfold his futon.

 

Ren stopped Masato, suddenly, looking him in the face. “Masato…” He leaned into his fiancé’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“Ren--”

 

“I've never been happier my entire life. I don't know...what to do, I…” For the first time in a long time, the gigolo felt like crying. Happy tears welled in his eyes as he held onto Masato tightly. “I'm very thankful for you. You...are my world, now.”

 

Ren leaned away, leaving his arms loosely wrapped around the other. Masato gazed at him, speechless, as he reached up to dry Ren’s tears. The redhead leaned into his touch. “I don't know what to say, Ren…”

 

“You don't have to say anything.” He smiled. “I just--I had to tell you sometime. And I couldn't find a better time than now. Now that we're--officially--getting married.”

 

“Ah, ah, ah--I'm certain Mei has a her _own_ list you have to check off.”

 

“You always have your ‘but’s, don't you?” Ren raised an eyebrow. Masato smiled, gaze softening as though he were remembering something fond and familiar.

 

“Only about you…”

 

* * *

 

 

Syo urged his horse to move faster. There wasn't anywhere in the world he'd rather be than back at home where his brother and Natsuki awaited him. Perhaps Kaoru was cooking a lovely dinner for him, while Natsuki waited outside for him to gallop over the horizon.

 

Nothing, to Syo, was better than home now. He worked for the Shining King and Queen as a knight, vizier, and companion (mostly a knight though), so he did not have a lot of time to be home, which resided on the outskirts of the city. He working in shifts with Sir Hyuga, so he wasn't _always_ away but--it certainly felt like it.

 

He was just on his way back from Permafrost, where he had overseen how everything was going. Sir Mikaze lived there as an extension the King and Queen could reach if need be. Needless to say, he was doing an excellent job at keeping in contact.

 

Permafrost’s kingdom was steadily growing, as more and more villages took hold on the grounds in the shadow of the mountain. He discussed it with Camus, a scion who owned part of the land there, and they decided it best to extend away from the mountain, rather than around it. Otherwise the monks would feel a bit threatened.

 

Syo was also glad to see the plan laid out for a signal tower, built just past the mountain to further communication ability, was underway. That would be three down, one to go. He expected the fourth would be done by winters time in Agnapolis.

 

But, all that was in the back of his mind, as now, he saw his home.

 

They had extended their farm a bit, and the Queen had granted more land for their sheep to graze. It was a wonderful sight to see, and his whole body trembled with joy at finally being home.

 

He rode down the hill, keeping his royal horse, Kage, steady. This horse was different from Katsu. Meant to travel farther distances. Stronger. But, Syo would always love _his_ horse the best.

 

He headed for the stables where he dismounted, and fed Kage. He greeted Katsu, petting him. “Missed ya, buddy.” He said. The horse huffed at him.

 

“What's that? You mean you _don’t_ want ice apples from Permafrost?”

 

Katsu lit up, trotting back and forth excitedly.

 

“That's what I thought.” Syo reach into his bag, and pulled out a few of the blue and white speckled apples that grew in the cold of Permafrost. They had a very distinct flavor, almost minty, very, very sweet, and they had a very nice crunch to them. Syo had had his fair share there.

 

He heard the sound of chickens and baby chickens clucking and peeping loudly, and, overtop of that, he heard Natsuki.

 

“Boy, you guys sure are hungry.” He giggled, and Syo swelled at the sound. He ran for the door, flinging it open. He saw Natsuki shaking some seeds out of his hand and, upon seeing the man, he jumped at him.

 

“Syo! You're back!” He laughed, happily, squeezing the still smaller man tightly. Syo didn't care if it hurt a little--he was just happy to be in the taller’s arms. He pulled back, looking up at his love. His hair was trimmed so that it was shorter than the knight liked it, (which he blamed Kaoru for) but he still looked no different. His spectacles hung off his nose just a tad, and Syo pushed them up with his fingers.

 

Natsuki smiled and kissed Syo’s hand. Syo nearly retracted it, but Natsuki grabbed hold of it and gave him kisses all over his fingers and down to his wrists.

 

The knight chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Natsuki!” He pulled his arm away, and reached for the taller’s neck instead. He tugged him down into his lips, a gesture he'd been waiting for almost a month. He grinned into it, happily running his hands through Natsuki’s blond locks.

 

Natsuki pulled back giggling. “Syo, your beard is scratchy.”

 

Syo blushed suddenly, remembering that he hasn't shaved in about a week. “Oh right...Kaoru’s not gonna be happy about this.”

 

“Yes--he made sure to trim my hair so that it didn't look so ‘scruffy’ when you got back.” The tall blond smiled. “He's just like a mom sometimes.”

 

“He's always like that,” Syo shrugged, running his hands over Natsuki’s cheeks. He gazed silently into Natsuki’s eyes until he felt something hit the back of his head. “Ow!” An acorn landed at his feet. A symphony of squeaks followed, and Syo new who it was that throw that acorn.

 

“Priscilla!” The knight rubbed the back of his head. “I thought you said you weren't going to do that when I came home anymore.”

 

“Well, you were gone longer than expected, Syo,” Natsuki pointed out. “She gets worried, you know?”

 

Priscilla, the little purple fair light that had been living with them the past three years, darted toward Syo faster than he could blink. She rained his face with little kisses that felt much like little zaps. “Oi!” He smiled. “Hey c’mon!” He turned his face away only for the other side to be pecked. “Cut it out!”

 

Behind him, Natsuki laughed. “Looks like I'm not the only one that missed you, Syo!”

 

When Priscilla stopped, she settled in Syo’s hair, where (he assumed) she quietly snoozed the rest of the evening, cooing in content.

 

The knight always forgot how truly wonderful it was to be home. To be with the people he loved the most all day and all night. He didn't want to leave again. But, then again, if he were _all_ the time, he'd never learn how to appreciate as much as he did in that very moment.

 

He turned to Natsuki. “Let's go see Kaoru.”

 

“Right,” Natsuki took Syo’s hand as he led the way to their little house by the hills, knowing full well that his journey was over. And yet, he looked forward to the next--for that would mean he'd get to come home to this and love it. Again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after...uwu
> 
> This ending was a long time coming, so I hope its satisfactory enough. I can't tell you how glad I am that I'm finished!! It's been grand ^u^
> 
> Alright! Thank you for reading up until now, and I hope my readers enjoyed it all to the very end! I'm probably gonna go through this whole thing soon and fix/change/add anything I may have missed or want to add, so it will update! 
> 
> It's been great, and I hope to see you on my next work! I'm already halfway finished with another (much shorter) multi-chapter for these nerds, so I hope you look forward to that! See ya!


End file.
